Night Raid Reborn: Remnant Version
by Necros underworld
Summary: As Akame wins the battle against Esdeath she doesn't have any strength left to continue to live on, it hurts her so much and ends it and dies next to Tatsumi's corpse intertwining her hand with his, but God who feels terrible decides to let her be reborn into another universe along with some friends of her, to truly live but also to help the world again. Tatsumi x Harem, Akame-cent
1. Chapter 1

**Necros: So when I went to think about Night Raid Reborn and was working after I finished it by Avatar Jaune I began to search if there was a story like that, and my guesses were right that there wasn't one at all, come on people! Or authors! Do something simple for once!**

 **Tatsumi: So I guess that only Highschool DxD we are reborn, and not in other Anime's?**

 **Necros: No, I did find one with Bleach but it was only 1 chapter, and furthermore nothing and it was actually predictable but enjoyable to read, so let me stop talking and get to the story! By the way, there may be no Teigus, and they all have their semblances non-related to their Teigus as well since it would be rather boring and predictable in the story, so don't expect any semblances related to the Teigus.**

 **Characters: Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Najenda, Lubbock, and Chelsea, and no I won't be adding Esdeath in it or any of the Jeagers, Wild Hunt, or the Elite 7, maybe for another story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Reborn in Remnant: Akame.**_

 _Battlefield._

"Stay away from him!" shouted Akame murderously as she held Esdeath on distance when she walked towards Tatsumi and Akame immediately knew what she was planning to do. "He's not yours! And he stays with me!"

Esdeath looked surprised at first but then smiled softly and stopped walking, not having the strength anymore to take another step forward and kneeled down and froze herself and said something when she froze herself. "Very well, you win and you win your award," said Esdeath and shattered her frozen form and disappeared into many shining ice slivers.

...Akame fell down when she was sure that Esdeath was gone and she was so tired she was almost sure that she could skip dinner for once, hell, she even considered to do it twice but her mind was not focused on food right now, but more to a bloody body of a certain friend of hers and it pained her to see his body covered in blood and stood up back again and walked towards him. "Tatsumi...I won...I defeated Esdeath...a-and I'm j-joining you,"

There was no reason to stop her, there wasn't a reason for her to be here anymore, and there was nothing that could bound her to stay here and she was so tired, tired of having to see her comrades die, her family was dead, her comrades were dead, and she has seen so much death in her life that she couldn't take it anymore and decided to end it all and rest and join the others.

She raised Murasame and turned it around and stabbed herself in the heart committing seppuku, she felt a trail of blood leaving her mouth and her eyes became hard to hold them open and breathing was hard as well and the feeling in her arms left, but left enough strength to pull Murasame out and lie it down next to her and she herself lied down next to Tatsumi. "Let's meet in the afterlife," whispered Akame softly in Tatsumi's ear and finally closed her eyes succumbing to the darkness.

 _Remnant._

Taiyang sighed as he looked at the 2 bundles in front of him with his wife Summer standing next to her as they looked at the 2 babies of Raven, it was so sudden that she left and why she has left them without having any reason to, her daughters Akame and Yang were infants and were already set on the path to never know their biological mother, but Raven did leave Akame something...but the same couldn't be said to Yang who was left with nothing.

Akame was soundly sleeping and had a necklace left on her covered tummy, the decoration was that one of a rave with red eyes looking very angry and Yang didn't have such thing at all and had nothing that Raven left her too. It made it too obvious who she preferred and it hurts Taeyang to see it but also ask the question why Raven didn't take Akame with her.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Summer, Raven just...did I do something wrong that could've upset her?" asked Taiyang knowing he was quite good at messing things up and wondered if he did it again.

"Taiyang, don't say that! Raven is...it lies complicated by her," said Summer as she couldn't find the words to describe her teammate, it was confusing when she acted so weird the last few days and it greatly shocked her that she also left her daughters behind and only 1 of them got something from her. "But even so, she already fails at being a mother,"

Don't take it wrong, Summer does care about Raven but even she couldn't defend her from such a thing and she wouldn't defend her from such a thing as a mother shouldn't leave her children behind without a second thought to it, but she had to agree on one thought of Taiyang and that was why she didn't take Akame with her? But either way, she wasn't pregnant yet but she would become the best goddamn mother for Akame and Yang.

 _A few years later._

"Guah!" shouted a 4-year-old Yang as she fell on her back hard after she got her ass handed to herself after her twin sister Akame defeated her again, they were twins although many don't see it since Yang had messy long blond hair and lilac eyes and a bit more of a rosy skin, and Akame had long smooth jet-black hair that had a few red highlights into it and had red eyes as well and had paler skin then Yang. "I got defeated again!" complained Yang.

"No use in complaining about," said Akame who rolled her eyes after hearing Yang's whining even if she got used to her do that, she put her wooden sword down and walked over to the bench and sat down. "I thought that I was here to learn, dad, but Yang keeps losing!" now she was whining a bit about not having someone equal her strength and it made Taiyang chuckle.

The moment Akame picked up the sword she was discovered by her father that she was exceptionally talented into it and was on an equal level as Qrow now like she has wielded a blade her whole life, Yang was also very talented too but more in fighting with her fists and the day they both were getting trained of wanting to become huntresses and the moment they fought against each other Akame won each battle, it was like she has the experience of a huntress and she knew how to handle the blade and how to take care of it as well.

"Sorry, Akame, but Qrow has still some missions left to do and Summer has to take care of Ruby and I myself am not very skilled in fighting with swords," replied Taiyang to his daughter how pouted a bit at his answer and it was very cute, she had the looks of her mother as well but there were differences between them and that was their hair, Raven's was long but a bit messy, Akame had longer hair than her and it was smoother as well, Raven had always that stern look even smiling she still had those sharp eyes on, Akame's were like water, calm and neutral and sometimes she just gave a blank look but her smiles were sweeter, and Akame's skin was also not as pale as Raven.

"Can we still spar though? I'm not only good at fighting with a sword," said Akame and when she said that Taiyang's face paled a bit when she mentioned that, Akame possessed great strength just like Yang and she had a more bit more control then Yang even though the feeling that she could be even stronger.

"Akame, please rest a little bit and have some cookies to eat," said Summer as she came out of the house carrying a tray of cookies which instantly caught Akame's attention and immediately went over to Summer.

"Nene!" bubbled Ruby out wearing a green frogsuit when she saw her big sister who halted her advance to the cookies and goes over to her instead and picked Ruby out of Summer's arms and held Ruby in her arms, Ruby bubbled in happiness when her big sister picked her up and crashed into her chest hugging her trying to wrap her short arms around her while giggling in happiness. "Nene!"

Nene was the nickname for Akame and it was a reference to Mistral language from 'Nee' from 'Nee-san' and no one knew how Ruby knew those words and it was never figured out but it was so cute, so they left it at that and just let Ruby call Akame 'Nene' which she didn't mind at all, Akame walked over to the bench and sat down and took a few cookies in her mouth and drank some milk that was brought along.

Summer smiled at the sweet moment between Akame and Ruby and it brought her great joy to see her daughter so happy, not that Akame wasn't happy but whenever Summer looks at Akame in her eyes...it is like she had seen very bad things that no girl should see and often looked out for her. "This is life!" sighed Akame happily out as she continued hugging Ruby, and watches in amusement as Yang tries to get Ruby to call her Nene but fails at it.

"I'm here!" said Qrow who appeared out of 'nowhere' and it got immediately Akame's and Ruby's attention.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Unel Kow!"

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Hello, girls, Summer, Taiyang, how have you all being doing-ufff!" Qrow's sentence was interrupted in the middle as Yang tackled his waist sending him tumbling into the ground while the other laughed at the form of Qrow who was groaning in pain and thanked the Gods for giving them Aura, he felt the full blow of Yang's hug and wished she'd restrain herself more like Akame. "Ouch, Yang, I need to breathe," gasped Qrow out.

Yang got off him and gave a cheeky smile to her uncle, Akame walked forward with Ruby who was bubbling with excitement again and Akame just normally hugged him and Ruby hugged his shoulder giggling in happiness.

 _Town._

The whole family decided to go to the town to get some shopping and Akame always enjoyed going out, she didn't know why but she enjoyed seeing people happy and she could tell if someone was truly happy or not and this was one of the few places where humans and Faunus could live in peace without any discrimination and she didn't know why people just referred to Faunus as beasts, they just had other features to their body and it reminded her of something but she couldn't place it well.

And it was always odd how she could notice the smallest things...

Though it didn't matter at all since she was happy and the people were happy here and seeing smiles every day was more than enough for her and she would enjoy it to the fullest of her days, Ruby giggled when a balloon was offered to her by a man who gushed at her cuteness and Akame took the balloon and wrapped the string around her chubby wrist.

"Akame, when you become older what do you want to be?" asked Summer as she went over to her daughter as Akame was now looking at a poster while holding Ruby in her arms who was also watching the poster as her big sister, it was the poster of Beacon Academy and advertisement to become huntsmen and Akame didn't know why she had the strong desire to become a huntress and nothing in her life had affected that, stories, advertisement, and something else.

"Huntress, I want to become a Huntress like you, mom, helping people and Faunus alike," replied Akame as she continued looking at the poster with great desire of becoming a huntress, it didn't surprise Summer Rose one bit that Akame wanted to become one as it was like she was destined to become a great fighter and she could see that Akame would understand the perks of being Huntress was not all time sunshine. "And...I have this feeling in my chest that if I go to Beacon...that I will meet someone,"

"Meet someone? Who can this someone be? Please tell me Akame-! OUCH!" shouted Taiyang the last part when Summer elbowed him harshly in the ribs with a sweet smile on her face.

"Dear~! Please don't be so hasty on her~!" said Summer flaring a bit of her Aura adding some dark thoughts to it which made Taiyang whimper like a baby, Summer was sweet, kind, beautiful, and many other things and scary was definitely included and arguing with her was one of the things you shouldn't do or consider doing it when it comes to certain subjects. "So Akame, who do you think you are meeting with?"

Akame then looked up into the blue clear sky and got a thoughtful look but there was a fondness in it and Ruby followed curiously the gaze of her big sister and looked into the sky as well, but saw nothing but blue, what was so interesting about the sky?

"I...honestly don't know, but I have the feeling I want to go to Beacon Academy one day and meet this person that I've known so long," replied Akame giving a vague answer to Summer and Taiyang who looked at each other confused. "But for now I want to enjoy my time with my sisters and parents!" added Akame as she then swung Ruby a little bit making the little girl squeal in joy.

 _Home._

"Why don't you want to search for her!?" shouted Yang very mad at Akame who glared back at her and little Ruby was looking at the point of wanting to cry her eyes out as she was between her sisters who were arguing with each other, the heated argument began with Yang wanting to find her mother and trying to convince Akame to follow her and search for her as well but Akame immediately refused the offer being the wiser of the 2 and in their argument they woke up Ruby. "She's your mom as well!"

"She is by blood, but she isn't my mother! A mother doesn't abandon her children as soon as they are born! So I have no reason to follow her because my mom is Summer!" shouted Akame back which infuriated Yang that she would say such a thing. "What can you do!? Your still a child!"

"So are you!" shouted Yang back.

"Yeah, the reason why I won't go there and risk my life to search for my so-called mom!" refuted Akame with reason.

"Your just nothing but a coward!" shouted Yang blinded by her emotions.

"I'm not going further into a discussion! I'm going back to sleep, let's get you back to bed Ruby," said Akame taking her little sister in her arms who didn't struggle but did look back to Yang whose eyes were red and those red eyes stared at the back of Akame who noticed it and felt it, but didn't bother to acknowledge it and went to Ruby's room and tucked her into her bed wishing her a good night before she went to her own room to go to sleep.

"Yeah, right! My mom, she isn't my mom at all but Summer is my mom!" whispered Akame before shutting her eyes and falling asleep for tomorrow, after a few hours of sleeping Akame woke up and had a bad feeling and that bad feeling was that Yang had something to do with it but was also the cause of it. "Yang! What are you doing!?" whispered Akame as she walked down the hall but froze when she saw the door open of Ruby's room, she quickly ran over and looked inside and to her horror, she saw that Ruby was gone. "Yang! Ruby!"

"..."

No answer was given back to Akame and this didn't anger her but frighten her as she knew what Yang was up to and she would bash her head in for doing such thing to bring Ruby along with her! Her little sister who has just had her Aura unlocked and only active with it for a few years, that wasn't enough for her to defend herself and she didn't want her little sister traumatized and fear for her dream.

"Damn it!" shouted Yang and quickly went to grab a first medkit, a blanket, and 2 hardened wooden bokkens with her and put her jacket on and ran outside and quickly looked for footprints and it rained yesterday a little bit so it was easy to follow them, Akame saw the footprints go into deep in the forest and immediately followed them recognizing them as the ones of her siblings.

 _With Yang and Ruby._

"Big Sis? When are we going to find your mom?" asked Ruby as she shivered a little bit at the cold winds that blew mercilessly on her down, Yang was determined to find her mother after the argument she and Akame made and the anger of it fueled her only with rage to prove to Akame that she would find their mother and prove to her that she is definitely their mother, but right now she had no clue as the anger was washed away after a few moments and replaced with worry when Ruby came along, and not it increased as she saw Ruby getting it cold and she was very frail right now.

"Soon Ruby, we will find her soon and then we can be a happy family!" said Yang but she then got worried when Ruby frowned at her.

"So...you're saying you weren't happy before?" asked Ruby with small tears welling up in the corners of her eyes what Yang said and misunderstood what she was implying...but it wasn't misunderstood as Yang basically said that she wasn't truly happy with how things were and it pained her to hear that her big sister wasn't happy at all and began silently to cry.

"No! No! Don't cry! I am happy! I just want to find my mom!" said Yang desperate to make Ruby stop crying as she didn't like it to see her little sister sad since you could compare Ruby being sad looked like seeing a puppy very hungry and giving you the puppy eyes, but since Yang's focus was focused on Ruby she didn't notice that Ruby's sadness was attracting something nearby that sensed the sadness of Ruby.

"Raaargh!" shouted a Beowolf as it came in close to the 2 young girls and Yang noticed this in an instant and quickly got into her fighting stance, the Beowulf looked angry as any Beowulf would be and was ready to tear them apart, Yang quickly dashed forward ready to bash the skull in of the Grimm but to her surprise when she came in close she got smacked away harshly into a tree and went after her.

Yang tried to fight the Beowulf off but got literally pinned down against the tree by the Beowulf who held her against the tree with a single claw and with the other ready to strike. "Damn it!" shouted Yang.

"Let Big Sis go!" shouted Ruby who picked up a branch and hit the foot of the Beowulf who looked up and kicked Ruby away knocking her out when she hit a tree.

"RUBY!" shouted Yang with worry when she saw her little sister getting kicked away and against a tree and what horrified her more was that more Beowulf came out and was going to Ruby with hungry expressions and drool leaking out of their mouths, Yang's body was stiffened with fear and she wanted to do nothing more than to save Ruby but now she couldn't do anything to free herself from the Beowulf who raised its paw. _"Ruby! I...so sorry!"_

The claw of the Beowulf went down...

*Slash!*

Then a blade came out of nowhere and sliced the whole arm of the Beowulf off and soon the other arm followed by being cut off and the Beowulf roared in pain before he got decapitated by Qrow whose eyes shone a bit, the other Grimm that were surrounding Ruby were quickly punched and hit away from her by the courtesy of Akame and Taiyang, Akame quickly went over to Ruby and checked for any wounds that might have been inflicted on her.

"She's just unconscious!" said Akame to her father who nodded and sighs in relief and quickly went over to Yang as he left Ruby in the care of his daughter who wrapped her around in a blanket.

 _Back Home._

"What were you thinking!?" shouted surprisingly Akame to Yang instead of Taiyang who was a bit of s softy but Akame certainly was as she glared at Yang who looked down to the ground avoiding the gaze of her twin sister, that glare just reminded her of something and it was something close to what she called being close to her mom who has left, those eyes exactly looked the same as her, though a shade lighter but barely noticeable. "What was the good idea of you going out there without any clue where Raven is! And more importantly what were you thinking of taking Ruby with you!?"

Yang didn't answer and Taiyang wanted to say something to Akame about going easy on her but Qrow held him back with his eyes telling him not to do it, Taiyang glared at him but Qrow won the silent battle and his eyes gave Taiyang the message of not going too soft on Yang otherwise she would be thinking that she would get off easily anything next time she would do something stupid.

Summer has been informed of this and she was done with her mission and replied that she would immediately come back home.

"I-I just wanted to find our...mom," replied Yang weakly back.

"Your mom, you wanted to find 'your' mom because she isn't mine! Raven is not my mother and will never be!" spat Akame out and walked back to Ruby and carried her back to her room and watch over her, don't get her wrong okay, she does care about Yang but sometimes couldn't tolerate some things of her and this was a day she wouldn't easily forget and make sure that something like this wouldn't happen at all, she already lost too much-!

Where did that come from? She never lost anything...right?

* * *

 **Necros: I'm cutting it here off since I didn't have any more inspiration left for this chapter sans for Summer's Death and such things, and you will see that this is more focused on Akame rather then Tatsumi as Akame is the Protagonist of Akame Ga Kill, her freaking name is in it and now I realise it was a bit stolen by Tatsumi.**

 **Tatsumi: Don't blame me, I didn't mean to steal the spotlight from Akame, blame Takashiro.**

 **Akame: Please don't beat yourself over it, Tatsumi, please smile for me!**

 **Necros: While those 2 are flirting I will be seeing you all the next time, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Necros: Chapter 2 of Night Raid Reborn: Remnant Version and I expected more of the story but I continue with the story, anyways I need to improve my writing skills especially when it comes to the commas, and some words that I use way too often, so I will look out for that and thank you for reviewing me for pointing that out, and decided to add some more but for team purposes and Sheele will be in a relationship with Run.**

 **Characters: Akame, Chelsea, Mine, Tatsumi, Leone, Lubbock, Najenda, Sheele, and Run.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Entering Beacon Academy, and making new friends._**

 _Bullhead._

 _"Beacon Academy...why is it that I always get shivers when I think about the school?"_ those were the thoughts of Akame looking at the school from the bullhead, in a distance that would soon be non-existent as she was recommended to Beacon Academy thanks to her dad and mom, and surprisingly Yang and Ruby as well. Yang was somehow able to pass her exams which surprised Akame since Yang wasn't the one or the type to hit the books at all, and was more laid-back, and Ruby got herself involved by the infamous thief Roman Torchwick.

And apparently met the Headmaster of the school and got a recommendation to get into Beacon earlier, it made Akame laugh how much luck Ruby had there and she laughed even harder when Ruby also knew the not so good sides of getting into Beacon earlier, Ruby had few friends in Signal Academy and it dawned upon her that she wouldn't see them so often, and that meant she had to make new friends again, and she was absolutely terrible at making friends and somehow manages to bring embarrassing subjects into the conversations, and it was also the other reason why she preferred weapons over people, but sometimes the thought was that she used that excuse to have more time developing weapons.

"Oh! I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon Academy with me!" said Yang excited as she pulled Ruby in a hug and squeezed her. "This is the best day ever!"

"Or the worst one," commented Akame getting an annoyed look from Yang, and the annoyed look intensified when Akame broke up the hug and Ruby quickly hid behind her. "Considering you will be embarrassing her most of the time when she doesn't do it herself,"

"At least I'm not doting on her!" fired Yang back.

"I'm not doting her, I am just not pushing her and that earned her 2 friends at Signal Academy," replied Akame back with a teasing grin she rarely shows, and that made Yang red in the face from anger and embarrassment, and Ruby giggled at that Yang was shown Akame's achievements. "But considering they were also 2 weapon nutjobs, I can't say it's my win,"

"Nee-san!?" shouted Ruby shocked out that Akame wasn't defending her anymore which made Yang laugh. "Traitor," mumbles Ruby out while pouting, but quickly forgives her when Akame pushes a sack with some chocolate-chip cookies, and seeing them she already saw they were self-made by Akame, and she was the one closest to making delicious cookies that rivaled her mom.

"Well, I guess I should leave you 2 now, I'm going to walk around a bit," said Akame.

"Don't go away too long! Nee-san! We're almost at Beacon, and I don't want to get squished again by Yang!" said Ruby and Akame continued walking but gave a thumb up that she heard her.

"Just for that Ruby, I'm going to hug you now!" said Yang and grabs Ruby's...afterimage as Ruby who heard the second Yang told her immediately left Yang alone by using her natural speed instead of her semblance. "Damn it! Akame taught you too much!"

It keeps Yang amazed how Akame was able to teach a toddler how to hide from the adults and somehow get a lock open that required tools to open, an electric lock was not an option since you know Ruby...and her obsession with weapons isn't good with anything that is electrical, the lock was somehow transformed into a small bird-sized drone and it functioned properly.

"Ruby! Come back!"

"No! Screw you!"

"Has Akame taught you those words!?"

"NO! You did when Dad gave you a haircut!"

Yang paled and increased her running speed, if Taiyang ever found out about this she would be grounded for weeks, perhaps a month! And the latter was the biggest chance that she would get! Or even worse, she would lose Bumblebee! "Come back!"

"Don't wanna! Bakayarou!"

"Don't speak Animan!" shouted Yang who didn't understand what Ruby said, but it sounded very insulting.

 _Another Hallway._

Back to Akame who was walking around the Bullhead while looking outside the windows enjoying the scenery, the sight was beautiful and it reminds her of home, not actually home in the house where she lived with her family, but something more as it gave off the feeling of something distant to her, the wildlife was something she always enjoyed and that was the scenery, next to hunting deers and boars to eat by herself.

Summer and Taiyang never knew who she inherited the appetite from, but certainly not from Raven or Taiyang because both never showed in their teenage life that they ate much, well, Raven showed a lot of fondness over Strawbery Juice and ice. Raven was still a sensitive subject that was never spoken openly in the house, and Akame certainly didn't want to hear that name ever again.

Akame never talks about Raven and could care less what happens to her, Yang still tries to find her and Akame wouldn't help her with her search not having completely forgiven her reckless attempt, the reckless search that almost got Ruby killed wasn't something to be forgotten even after years, and how Ruby didn't remember it was simple as she was a toddler at the time and they tend to forget things...but Summer's death...it made Taiyang almost want to drink alcohol which was strongly opposed against even from Qrow.

She then looked down and picked her Katana up and unsheathes a small part of the sword and looked at the shining metal it was made off, Raven's weapon was also a Katana and she didn't want to know something about her mom, but just heard it off a conversation from Yang asking her dad what she was like, she almost looked like Raven, she had the same preference of weapon like her, and she even dressed in a similar attire like her. All of that made her uncomfortable that she resembled Raven in so many ways, even if they were small things.

The only things she ever wishes to have was having a lot of friends, never having the same thought as Raven, and...maybe get a boyfriend.

"Heya! Looking gloom there!" a cheery voice came from behind Akame which made her almost jump and mentally slap herself for letting her guard down, she turned around and was met with a Lioness Faunus, the woman was just in her twenties and was tall, curvy and beautiful and was smiling in a cheery fashion, and wore some revealing outfit that showed off her breasts and her stomach, and the clothing looked almost like fur attached to her. "New one?"

"Mhm, I'm just enrolling into Beacon as a first-year-student, my name is Akame Rose," said Akame offering the woman a hand who looked at it before shaking it.

"Well, Beacon can always have some new blood and hopefully good ones, the name is Leone Desert," said Leone revealing her name and when Akame said her name, somewhere in her head was a small pang of pain like...she had met Akame before, but she didn't remember it and yet remembers it before dismissing the thought not wanting to creep her out. "Especially ones who aren't racist towards Faunus,"

"Well, kind of hard to hate something that I don't have anything against to, and Lions are one of my favorite animals, not referring the last part to you, of course," added Akame which made Leone's grin even wider.

"Well, I think we will get along just fine!" said Leone pulling Akame into a hug...that she didn't push away? When was she so comfortable around strangers?

She normally keeps her distance from people she didn't know...but this hug felt so familiar to her like she had known Leone for years instead of their meeting of seconds, count Leone as well in as she also felt weird as the hug was familiar to her as well and it felt like...she could trust Akame with her life already.

 _"Hello, everyone on board, the Bullhead will land down within 10 minutes away from Beacon Academy,"_ said a hologram of a beautiful blond-haired woman, Akame recognized her as Professor Goodwitch, also known as one of the Professors at Beacon Academy, she gave off that Aura of strictness and yet calm and caring Aura of a mother, there was another woman standing next to her with short silver hair and purple eyes, and looked the same age as Professor Goodwitch and looked less strict, but in those eyes you could see experience and leadership skills.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and I'm one of the Professors of Beacon Academy."_ introduced Glynda herself and some boys drooled a little at seeing her, not like they truly did drool in the open but it was easy to say what is in their minds and what thoughts and fantasies they had, well, success to finding a good boyfriend Akame, because these days innocent boys were rare to find, and Akame wanted an innocent boyfriend to tease and one that wasn't impatient and would hurry things up.

"Well I should go and find my sisters, do you want to come to Leone, I would like to introduce them to you," asked Akame.

"Nah, I got to search for my own team, but maybe another time and my team is called RLLS if you try to search for me, you don't have a scroll so when you get yours I'll give you my number," said Leone and waved Akame goodbye for now, Akame nodded and internally cheers as she got to make her first friend before arriving at Beacon Academy, she won her bet with Ruby who was blinded by her childishness and reward of cookies.

 _"Attention to all passengers, we will be arriving at Beacon Academy in 5 minutes,"_ announced the voice of Glynda which got Akame's attention and walked over to where her sisters were, a blond-haired boy ran past Akame and quickly enters the bathroom.

"Aw! Yang! You got puke on your shoe!" shouted Ruby in disgust.

"Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" shouted Yang in disgust as well.

"G-Get away from me! Get away from me! Nee-sama! Please help me!" shouted Ruby as she ran over to Akame and jumped into her arms, Akame saw Yang walking towards them and saw the puke on her shoe.

"GROSS!" shouted Akame and ran away quickly from Yang who shouted them not to leave her behind with puke on her shoe, which got only Akame to run faster away with Yang having no hope to catch up to her in time. "By the way Ruby, I won the bet and made a friend!" said Akame and that made Ruby pout that she lost in a bet again, but was okay with it as long as she wasn't around Yang for now.

"Don't leave me! Who is going to help me clean it off when you 2 are off running!?"

"NOT US APPEARANTLY!" shouted the sisters.

 _Beacon Academy._

The Bullhead landed and the blond-haired boy quickly rushes out it and puked his guts out into the nearest bin, Akame walked a bit far away from him as well did Ruby, Yang was probably still cleaning her shoe a few more times to be sure it was all off. "Well, Ruby, we've arrived at Beacon Academy, the first day that we experience what we will have to deal with," said Akame.

"I'm scared!" whimpered Ruby as she hid behind Akame, but then came out of her shell when she saw the students taking their weapons out. "Oh! Look! He's got a collapsible staff! And oh! She's got a fire sword!" fangirled Ruby as she floated wanting to have a closer look.

"Not going anywhere, and freak anyone out!" said Akame as she pulled Ruby back by her hood, making the little sister groan in pain. "Ruby, can you please not fangirl with weapons so much, I want you at least make 1 friend before rumors start about you...then again I might be too late again,"

Ruby chuckles sheepishly at Akame knowing she wanted her to be more social, she preferred her over Yang if she wanted to make friends since she could be not handy when asked for help. "Sorry, Nee-sama, I just am excited to see so many weapons!"

"I thought you liked the more advanced ones, instead of the simple ones, because seeing you fawn over such simple tweaked weapons is odd...but I guess you want to upgrade it, since in your opinion it can become cooler," said Akame dryly not surprised that Ruby gets excited at seeing even the most of the simplest of weapons, not that she liked them so much as Crescent Rose but wants to upgrade them, reason why she also doesn't allow Ruby to study her blade.

"Well, I would stop for a few weeks if you allow me to..." began Ruby eyeing her sister's katana which Akame shielded and shook her head in refusal. "Nee-sama! Please! Please! Please! Allow me to study it!"

"No, Ruby, we've already talked about this and with Dad and Uncle Qrow," said Akame in a stern tone holding her blade out of Ruby's reach, Ruby always tends to make weapons a bit too much, or upgrade them into such a way that they could be considered military weapons, she tried to study Akame's katana when she was building her weapon and when she mixed it with high-frequency technology, Ruby tried to study it of course but was caught red-handed. "I'm not allowing you to understand how High-Frequency technology works that is able to cut through steel,"

"But it would be such a cool addition to Crescent Rose and Shadow Rose!" whined Ruby childishly and then used her puppy eyes and pouted cutely, most would've been defeated but Akame wasn't and said just no right in her face. "Damn it!"

"How many times in a row did you ask again? 361th attempt?" wondered Akame teasingly as her little sister pouted that she mentions how many times she asked her sister to study it.

"It...wasn't that many!" defended Ruby.

"Really? Because if I recall those attempts were only asking, I didn't even mention how many times you tried to steal it by force," said Akame dryly shooting down Ruby's defense. Ruby pouted and kneels down and hugged her legs, Akame shook her head and kneeled down next to her and brought the younger sibling in a loving hug. "Don't worry Ruby, when you get older and more understanding about the world then I'll let you study it,"

"Really!? Pinky-Promise!" said Ruby holding her pinky out and Akame merely giggles and took the pinky with hers and shook it.

"Pinky-Promise on my cookies, now I should go now, I have to find Leone and you try to make some friends, okay?" said Akame and Ruby nodded and Akame went on her way to search for Leone, she really wanted to talk with her having the feeling that they would become great friends, Akame had some friends but most of them moved away due to financial problems, or workplaces and the regular things.

She was so deep in thought about the past that she didn't notice someone did the same as hers, and they both walked towards each other still have no idea that they would bash their skulls.

*Knack!*

"Auch!"

"Ow!"

Now they noticed as the hard impact hit them both without any mercy, both of them rubbing their heads with their hands while muttering apologies. "I'm so sorry for walking into you, I was in thought!" said the boy rubbing his head and already mentally scolding himself that he embarrassed himself already on the days of the exams, Akame rubbed her head and also mentally scolds herself as well.

"No, I was also deep in thought, so don't worry about it-!" her breath hitched when she looked at who she bumped into, snowy-white hair with hints of orange mixed in it, fiery orange eyes that were glowing with slitted pupils instead of oval ones.

"Beautiful!" muttered the boy when he saw Akame.

"Handsome!" muttered Akame when she took his full appearance.

"..."

"..."

"..Uh?" both of them had no idea what to say and blushed instead of talking, both of them heard what the other said and found of the other and didn't know what to say, and the silence made it more awkward to them.

"Uhm! I'm sorry again for bumping into you!" said the boy standing up flustered and immediately bowed his head in apology.

Akame giggled at the embarrassed form of the boy, she could see that he was innocent in nature and the one to get quickly flustered, he offered her a hand which she took and gracefully got up. "It's no problem, I wasn't also looking where I was going as well,"

"Still I apologize for it," said the boy rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Tatsumi Ryuuya, I came here for the exams,"

"I'm Akame Rose, I also came for the exams," introduced Akame herself. "So do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Of course I do!...but should we go together in the case to be sure?" asked Tatsumi with an unsure expression, and it made Akame giggle again that he denied that he didn't know where the auditorium is and it made Tatsumi return slump down. "I should've been honest with myself! Why do I keep doing that!?"

"Oh you big crybaby, allow me to guide you there!" Akame then grabbed his arms and pulled him with her towards the auditorium, ignoring his protests that he can follow her and that she doesn't need to guide him, but gave up after she gave him a stare that told him to give up, he did and knew that this was sealed forever and that he couldn't protest against this.

"L-Lead the way, Akame," was all that Tatsumi could say as he allowed himself to be dragged around by Akame, but the back of his mind enjoyed to be dragged around by a beautiful and nice girl, Akame merely smiles knowing that she had another friend, and it was a Faunus again and a Dragon one or a lizard at that.

 _Happy._

That was the emotion that Akame felt from Tatsumi despite his slightly flushed face, it made Akame also happy that he was someone she could trust, she didn't invade someone's personality, it was her semblance that allowed her to sense emotions, her Semblance was called Empathy, it was continuously active like her Uncle Qrow, it extended a bit further since Empathy was not the only thing she could do, unlike her sisters she practiced her Semblance even further and even taught Ruby how to use her Semblance to focus on different parts of her body.

She discovered her Semblance when Ruby lied that she didn't take the cookies from the cookie pot, she felt fear and nervousness whenever she mentioned the cookies, and Ruby finally gave in, the evidence was just too clear, cookie crumbles on her mouth, the milk carton was empty, and the smell of her breath also gave it away and Ruby got a small scolding for lying and leaving so much evidence behind.

That day she discovered her semblance...and Ruby was through the scolding became an amazing ninja/spy after some tips of Akame, and it made Taiyang and Yang frustrated that they never had any evidence against her for stealing the snacks, but Akame was happy and praised the little girl for putting in so much effort, and Summer merely giggled and enjoyed to see her little girl was too smart and sneaky for the blondes to catch.

They tried by Akame, but that was a futile attempt and they immediately gave up after the 5th try, the cookies, chips, and candy that was locked inside the cabinets disappeared after 1 second, and the cabinets were locked with electric ones, they just blinked and Akame's hands held the snacks.

And her semblance also allowed her to see if Yang was lying, and boy her twin sister got a lot of trouble when Akame busted her on doing something, like going out in the night, and all those kinds of things, but through it Taiyang also feared if Akame used her semblance on him and he had seen her smile sometimes very evilly, Summer didn't worry knowing that Akame respected her too much to use it on her, she honestly didn't mind since she whours4 hour happy.

 _Auditorium._

"Here we are, the Auditorium where the Headmaster will give the speech to all the examiners," said Akame as she arrived with Tatsumi still holding his hand, Tatsumi looked around in slight awe, Akame merely giggles again that he was this amazed and from the reaction she guessed he was someone from the country, and not born in the city, but then again Faunus don't have a lot of chance in the cities, so she wouldn't be surprised if he came from Mistral or either Anima.

"Uhm? Akame, you can let go of my hand you know?" said Tatsumi carefully and named girl looked down and only blushed lightly and let go.

"Sorry...it felt nice," muttered Akame.

"What did you say?" asked Tatsumi who wasn't able to hear what she said, even with enhanced hearing.

"Nothing, and please leave it at that only," requested Akame with a gleam in her eyes making the Faunus stiffen and nod. "Good, you're not pushy, I'm liking you more,"

 _"I don't want to think what would happen if I was pushy...definitely a lot of pain,"_ thought Tatsumi.

"Nee-sama!" came the shout from Ruby as she tackled her big sister in a hug and had comedic tears streaming down her cheeks, Akame immediately became worried after seeing the tears, she would beat up whoever this person was that reduced her little sister to such a state. "It happened all so fast with Yang avoiding me which caused me to bump into someone! And then I sneezed and blew up in the front yard! And the crabby girl began even chewing me more out then she already was!"

"...Uhm? Should I leave? Or stay?" asked Tatsumi who didn't know what he should do in this situation.

"You can stay, but Ruby, please be more specific and was there really an explosion?" asked Akame a bit skeptical.

"There was, I heard it," added Tatsumi conforming Ruby's thoughts.

"I bumped into this bitchy girl by accident, and then she started to ranting because of it! I tried to apologize but I wasn't even given the chance!" said Ruby at a fast rate, but Akame easily caught what she said and frowned, Ruby was one of the kindest girls and would immediately apologize if she did something wrong or caused a small accident, who was so mean to refuse her apology or deny her the chance to apologize.

"You again!?" shouted a voice and Akame turned around and saw a girl that was a head taller than Ruby, she had pale skin and white hair, and blue eyes and wore also a white dress, she first wanted to question the outfit and the weapon she carried, but Ruby came first.

"Hey, no need to be so rude," began Akame calmly.

"Back off! I'm talking to her!" said the girl in a rude tone which angered Akame, and then the girl held out a pamphlet and started to rant off several things that made Ruby dizzy.

"Of fucking course! No wonder who she is considering she is a fucking Schnee!" said Tatsumi who butted into the conversation and glared daggers at Weiss, Ruby became confused, Akame sighed, and the target of the glare Weiss merely glares back. "I thought Beacon would be free of murderers! But no, the school is already tainted with your presence alone!"

"Excuse me!" shouted Weiss angrily back.

"You heard me! Beacon doesn't need Faunus murderers like you here, or any of your family here like your father!" shot Tatsumi back, and that seemed to hit a spot as Weiss'face did cringe a little bit, Akame noticed this, but the confused Ruby and angry Tatsumi missed this expression. "I'm leaving, I don't want to continue being in the presence of a murder!"

Tatsumi turned around and left the group, not even saying goodbye to Akame.

Weiss stood on the same place but immediately left for another part of the auditorium, Ruby was confused and worried, and Akame wasn't surprised when she heard the name of the company Weiss named. The Schnee company was one of the greatest in the business of the whole world in trading with Dust, they had a long history of trading, and were well liked by the higher up people, but then Jacques Schnee came in and ruined the name of the Schnee, he had done many horrible things to the Faunus regarding them as mere animals, forced them into low-payment hard working labor, and increased racism.

Weiss Schnee here was not responsible, but she did act very arrogant and spoiled, but most children are like that through the rich life, but those eyes of Weiss told her that Weiss suffered from her name as well, and her Semblance helped her again of the feeling.

 _Sadness._

And it was the type of family pain. "Ruby, try to find Yang, I want to talk to Tatsumi,"

"Okay, Nee-sama," said Ruby giving her eyes that said success.

 _Nighttime._

Headmaster Ozpin gave the speech which didn't encourage the students, it made them more fearful and nervous, and not very full of themselves, and through all the time Akame wasn't able to find Tatsumi, he wasn't inside but now found him.

"Hey, Tatsumi, is your left free?" asked Akame walking towards him.

"Yes, go ahead," replied Tatsumi not looking at Akame, he mentally sighs that he ruined his chance of getting a friend, he let his anger get the best of him that time, and he hasn't been mad for years, but it was just too much when he saw the Schnee and first wanted to avoid her, but when she used that arrogant tone it made him snap, and he knew Akame would hate him for it, he had to apologize to her...but not now. "You probably hate me now,"

Akame looked at him but he didn't want to see her angry face which she didn't have on. "I'm not angry, I want to understand you,"

"Understand me?" said Tatsumi confused and turned around to see that she wasn't frowning, but smiling at him, she sat down next to him and held his hand, making him blush again that she was so close. "Why do you want to understand my rage and hate?"

"Because it's kind of obvious that you suffered from racism, or either lost someone dear to you," replied Akame holding his hand a little bit tighter, Tatsumi merely smiles knowing that those kind of things were obvious to mad Faunus.

"...It was my big bro I lost, and my father, my father was one of the greatest people I knew, he never resented humans despite being treated very harshly by them, he was the best dad I ever had," began Tatsumi looking at the ceiling. "He died in one of the mines, working as the work offered more than all the other jobs, and...I got the news that he died and they found his body after 3 days, I could barely recognize him."

Tatsumi sighs again as he recalls the times he spends with the whole family, life was hard but enjoyable.

"And yet you also try to give not into your rage and hate," said Akame sitting closer to him.

"Heh! As if I would, I will lash out a few times, but I would never give myself into it, something like the White Fang is proof of that," replied Tatsumi. "Then my bro died a few days after that, the same incident that took the life of my father, but he left me with a few words that I really treasure, it's going to take more than strong emotions and giving in to them,"

"Those are really wise words to go by with," complimented Akame hugging his arm now, and Tatsumi smiles in appreciation of her words. "And is that guy wearing a onesie?"

"Huh? He is...probably a motherly doted child...with a hint of dreams of wanting to become a hero," said Tatsumi who looks at Jaune who walks to his bedroll without any shame or noticing the looks he was given by the others. "And kind of...still in a baby-state, and he looks on the thin side?"

"Nee-sama, please excuse him, I didn't know he wore that!" said Ruby who tackled her sister again but also landed on Tatsumi.

"I guess that is your friend Ruby, but if you become better friends...please help him mature a bit," said Akame who raised her eyebrow at the obliviousness of her little sister that her legs were draped over Tatsumi's lap, he didn't seem to mind but gave Akame the look that he had no idea what to do now. "But congratulations on making a friend on your own! I will make cookies as soon as possible, maybe even reverse cookies,"

"You 2 seem to be close," commented Blake who was sitting on the other side of Tatsumi.

"Nah! We just met on the front yard," said Tatsumi who raised his eyebrows when he saw the bow, he was a Faunus and he smelled one with ease and what Blake was doing was showing she was ashamed of being one. _"Well, this will be an interesting year,"_

* * *

 **Necros: And I cut if here off, and like I have written I want to Rewrite Night Raid Reborn as the beginning is rather lackluster to read, and that only chapter 6 and 7 are enjoyable through some PM's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Necros: So I'm going to try some other anime to make some Fanfiction, My Hero Academia is more of Alrain's territory even is he first wanted to write Sword Art Online.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Test and Teams.**

* * *

 _ **Auditorium.**_

"So why are you hiding your ears behind that bow?" asked Tatsumi with a frown that unnerved Blake who turns around and was met with the slightly glaring eyes of him. "I ask you again, why are you hiding your ears...are you perhaps ashamed of your heritage?"

"No! Of all things, I am not ashamed of my heritage! I'm just hiding from someone!" hissed Blake and this answer did seem to please Tatsumi but also not.

"I see, so it is that way," said Tatsumi who didn't look at her anymore, but the frown on his face didn't disappear and closed his eyes as he stood up and rolled his sleeping mat up. Blake was left with a gut feeling that Tatsumi didn't like her at all in the beginning, that was what she thought when she got in panic.

she always had the feeling that other Faunus would see the bow as a way that she is ashamed of her heritage. "I won't judge you, the way you spoke told me already that you are a good soul that hasn't taken a life, your free and no longer part of it so don't dwell on it too much,"

Tatsumi stood up not giving Blake another glance and left to get his weapons, but the cat Faunus could see that the glare disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

Blake looked shocked at the words she was given, she expected a disgusted look but instead, she got some words. Words...that erased some of the darkness in her heart. _"...Mom was right, there will be someone to light my darkness,"_

Those thoughts lingered still in her heads as she held her rolled up blanket against her chest and smiles as she didn't know she was blushing or that some girls overheard the last part. They had no idea what it was about but that it was something girls don't like to share made them smile.

Back to Akame who finished her 20th lap around the school, it was a natural thing for her to do it every morning but at the same time an excuse for eating a lot. Not that she needed to move a lot in order to burn all those calories off, her stomach is like a black hole as everything inside her stomach gets ripped apart into minuscule pieces. It was something that Yang envies about how her sister's body works.

"And done, it is time to eat," said Akame walking towards the bench where she left a towel and a bottle of water and downed half the bottle in one go.

"Nee-sama!" shouted Ruby running towards her while using her semblance and Akame simply held a finger out to prevent Ruby from crashing her against the ground and flicked her, and that resulted in Ruby who fell down in a comedic expression you would see on Cartoons. "Owie! Nee-sama, you are a meanie~!"

Akame giggles at the cute expression of Ruby what is supposed to be a glare, she inherited just so much of Summer and Akame could see that Ruby would grow up to be a beautiful woman. Kind, beautiful, and yet dangerous if her maternal instincts kicked in and she would be damn scary as hell.

Uncle Qrow learned that the hard way not to drink in front or presence of minors.

"Sorry, sorry, but I don't want to be smashed against the ground or tumble like you who don't want to be hugged by Yang," replied Akame to Ruby who wanted to protest, but agreed that it would be pretty much the same as by Yang's hugs when she feels like she is getting crushed like a sack of chips. "And besides did you manage to avoid her again?"

"Of course! Her Morning Suprise Hugs are the worst! Even mom and dad didn't like them the slightest bit!" huffed Ruby who still envies that Akame in her childhood that she always manages to avoid Yang's hugs, the first time she could walk Yang kind of made her scared of her for a while before she trusted her ever again.

Akame cringed a little at that having seen her family suffer from the hugs she gave them.

"And your training makes her look desperate to hug me! Since she doesn't want the others to think of her as a bad big sister~!" whined Ruby reminding the times that Yang was a bit cocky and an attention Queen that needed to be pegged a few times, pride was always an issue to Yang since she has practically never been defeated sans for Akame but often shrugs it off. "It is just like you said, she needs a blow to her pride as it worries me...and perhaps a haircut which you don't have a problem with," said Ruby in her mature tone that appeared every so often.

"Well, both dad and mom barely could do it," shrugged Akame who was quite confused why her parents didn't cut her hair, to find out that her hair was so beautiful straight and smooth without the use of shampoo or something, unlike Yang who has a bit of messy hair and doesn't use an ordinary brush. Fearing that she might lose a strand of hair that even annoyed Ruby sometimes when she attempted to make her hair grow as long as hers.

"Just don't tell it to Yang, we don't need another speech of her how much her hair means to her," muttered Ruby who still remembers the ridiculous speech and stop gaming for a while and join Akame for her laps of running.

 _"Attention to all examiners! The test will start at the cliffs so please get here as quick as possible,"_ came the voice of Glynda Goodwitch and Akame nodded and walked back into the school followed by Ruby to get her weapon and change her clothes as well.

 _Cliffs._

"The test will conclude of this, you all each will be getting through the Emerald Forest and you will find a ruin that houses all the relics. Each one of you has to take a relic and teams will be formed by us, failure is not an option, and the one you have eye contact first is your teammate for the next 4 years" explained Headmaster Ozpin and Ruby looked nervous and let out an indignant cry out of disbelief and Jaune was chuckling nervously. Akame looked determined and Tatsumi was the same but that also made him accidentally push the one standing next to him.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry for that," apologized Tatsumi turning to his left and was met with a girl with dark orange hair, wearing stylish clothing and headphones that seemed to be her weapon decorated with an orange Qrow with a red eye and he recognized her from somewhere.

"No problem, just remember that you owe me dinner since you touched me somewhere you shouldn't~!" said the girl with a bit of dark aura around her and Tatsumi immediately got scared. He hasn't seen where he had touched her by accident and he knew by her flaring Aura that he has touched her inappropriately. "Because touching my boobs isn't something I just allow,"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" whimpered Tatsumi in fright and he wasn't the only one as the one standing next to Chelsea was also shivering in fright as well, before Chelsa stopped she got up close to Tatsumi and to her surprise, she saw that he is a Faunus. "You know...I've heard some things about you Faunus and that is you males can give quite pleasuring massages, so what do you think?"

"I-If that pleases you, then I'll do it...?" said Tatsumi still not getting it that she was pulling his leg.

"Chelsea, Chelsea Heartbeat is the name...?" introduced Chelsea herself to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, Tatsumi Ryuuya," introduced Tatsumi to Chelsea still sweating in fear at the look she was giving him.

Akame was now struggling not to giggle a little bit that Tatsumi wasn't realizing the faking, but then again most boys are easy to fake out. "Can I get one as well, Tatsumi~?"

"Uhm? I don't mind giving you a back massage as well, Akame," said Tatsumi whose gut told him to answer that he would give her a back massage as well, and Faunus instincts were sometimes not wrong.

"Alright! Get ready!" said Headmaster Ozpin as Glynda next to him pressed a button on her scroll and launched the first student into the forest.

"Uhm? Sir, I have a question," said Jaune unaware of the students getting launched, and Ozpin ignored the question of Jaune and Chelsea winked at Tatsumi and was launched away. "Will we be given parachutes or something?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy," replied Ozpin as Tatsumi was sent flying along with Yang who winked at Ruby and put her glasses on, Jaune still unaware of getting launched away.

"And what is a landing strategyYYYYYY!" screamed Jaune as he was launched into the air flailing around like a fish on land, and Glynda raised her eyebrow at that and Tatsumi caught this as well and his answer was confirmed, but something else as well and that was that Jaune didn't have his Aura unlocked!

And with that, he launched away as well into the direction of Jaune intending to save him and send him home. "This idiot must be one that has been told too many stories about heroes and knights,"

 _Emerald Forest._

As Tatsumi was trying to save Jaune from breaking all the bones in his body, Akame was jumping from tree to tree and ignored the cry of a girl that had killed a bird as the voice made it obvious who it was. _"Let's see who I can have as a teammate. Ruby isn't an option as she needs to grow up, Blake who I met yesterday was nice and similar to me, Yang definitely not since our fighting styles will never work, Weiss...why did I even think of her,_ _"_

Akame jumped from the tree and landed down and sliced an incoming Beowolf aiming a slash at her. _"Jaune...he can't fight so he won't be useful, and Tatsumi...why do I always think of him?"_

It was weird to Akame as every time Akame thought of the Faunus her heart started to beat very fast and her whole mind was calm as a sea in summer, no giant waves, light breezes, sun shining at it fullest. Then there was Leone as well who gave her that feeling as well of being safe, and familiar to her but that part just didn't make any sense. They have never met each other and Akame remembers all her friends, and her being a bit curious was normal but not to this extent of wanting to know the 2 more and that feeling got to Chelsea as well.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Jaune passing above Akame's head who just saw him for a split second.

"...He needs to be taught otherwise he will die the second something like this happens again, should I-!" a red spear flew into the same way and the by hearing Jaune's gratefulness he seemed to be okay.

"I'm sorry!" came from very far.

"Nevermind!" said Akame and got hungry when she saw a bush growing edible berries and began to snack on them. Tatsumi at the same time came out and got quickly knocked on the head by Akame's sheath who reacted with her amazing reflexes.

"Ack!" groaned Tatsumi who fell on his back.

"Tatsumi! I'm sorry!" apologized Akame checking his head.

"It's fine, Faunus can take more hits and I had worse," reassured Tatsumi the girl, standing up and stretching after he fell down. "So I guess this makes us partners, nice to have you as partner Akame,"

"From the same and don't forget the back massage you promised me and Chelsea," said Akame leaning into him while squinting her eyes making the Faunus sweat again.

"Is that the only thing you can think of!?" asked Tatsumi disbelieving and now he wished he shut his mouth as the glow in her eyes intensified. "I mean! Of course, I would never forget a promise I made and I don't break my promises!"

 _"Liar,"_

"Huh? Did you hear that?" asked Tatsumi and Akame responded that she didn't and she was human and that she doesn't have such great hearing as him. "Hm, it is nothing, let's get to the place that holds the relics,"

"Agreed, I think that Jaune fellow has his own partner as well and hopingly she is good to him," said Akame as they walked into the direction they thought and it was simply Tatsumi following Akame as she told him that she knew where the others are, he didn't question and merely let her do this feeling he couldn't do anything at the moment he merely looked around for Grimm.

"Hey, Akame, how do you exactly know where we are going?" asked Tatsumi.

"My Semblance Empathy allows me to sense Emotions and what I am seeing now is Anger, a lot of it," replied Akame not turning around. "I also use a Katana that has High-Frequency Technology installed in it to ensure me to kill Grimm, and I am quite skilled in building a few things," showing her Katana and the sheath that had a black Qrow with a red eye decorated with a black rose similar to Ruby's silver Rose insignia.

"Oh! Nice, since you told me yours, it is only fair that I tell my Semblance as well to you," said Tatsumi wanting to keep the conversation going. "My Semblance is called Medical Eyes, it allows me to check anybody for sicknesses, injuries, and all of that and it gives me the info what type of medicine or way of using to treat somebody and I learned everything from medical books to improvising. Oh, and I am also a good cook though not considered to be that great, and I use a sword that allows me to fuse Lightning dust for a few moments allowing me to cut down and damage giant Grimm like Goliaths,"

Showing his ordinary sword decorated with a few drawings of a Western Dragon and a few crystal shapes of red, on the hilt was a silver Qrow with a red eye.

"You're being humble, it is only you that thinks that you aren't very good," said Akame and shushed Tatsumi by placing her finger on his lips. "And yes, I am using my Semblance but not on purpose since it is always active and doesn't even require Aura for me to use,"

"Oh," was the smartest answer Tatsumi could give and after they passed a few trees open field was seen. Yang and Blake arrived just a few steps away and Yang grabbed one of the relics that was a Chess Piece, the knight.

"How about a cute little pony?" asked Yang.

"Sure," replied Blake dully rolling her eyes back in amusement, but then she smells the air and turned around to see Akame and Tatsumi and her heart beat a little bit faster when she saw the fellow Faunus smiling at the duo.

"Oh~! Do I smell a crush here~?" asked Yang teasingly and Blake blushed a little bit. "Not surprising as he looks quite handsome as well~!"

"So you have arrived first with Blake here, it seems you did get a little bit faster than me, Yang," commented Akame and her sister began to grin widely and was about to boast until Akame shot down the slight praise she rarely gives. "For the very first time you actually managed to get quicker than me in all those years, Blake, how long was it until you've arrived here?"

"A few seconds before you guys appeared," answered the cat Faunus unknowingly rubbing it in the face of Yang.

Akame gave an invisible grin to Yang that was visible to Blake as well, but not to Tatsumi since he isn't the cool silent type and Akame walks past them and picked up a chess piece and handed Tatsumi one that was like hers.

The bushes rustled and out of it came Chelsea followed by another girl with pink hair tied in long pigtails, wearing a pink dress decorated with blue linings and blue patches of armor on the arms, shoulders, and wearing a blue chest plate with a blue Qrow with a red eye as a design on it. Also carrying a giant gun that she held onto easily despite the appearance that it looked heavy, but the most noticeable feature was her pink cat ears.

"Hey! Tatsumi!" greeted Chelsea walking towards him followed by the girl who looked serious the whole time. Tatsumi was the first one to notice and she seemed to be just like him, the eyes of her told him that she was a victim of racism and loss of family a lot like him before he moved to the Faunus populated area. "It seems you paired up with Akame here!"

"Wait, you 2 know each other?" asked Tatsumi.

"We met each other previous night when I went to get some water," explained Chelsea with a lazed expression that made the Faunus next to her sigh. "Oh! By the way, this is my partner Mine! Say hi!"

"Chelsea! I can introduce myself!" groaned Mine annoyed at her childhood friend's antics she has gotten used to. "My name is Mine Nomadius, and I am a sniper and don't even think about saying anything racist about me before I blast you apart!"

"Not scared...I like you already," said Akame holding her hand out for a handshake which Mine shook giving a small smirk in response, the ones who have lived a hard life always develop nice skills that one needs years to master and make Assassins envious.

"Nice! Also, the relics are there," said Tatsumi pointing with his thumb to the relics behind them making Chelsea nod and walk over to the relics and take 2 and tossed one to Mine who simply held her hand up and caught the chess piece.

"A chess piece? He could've at least tried to put some effort into it, like medallions," said Mine in a disapproving tone not caring that she slightly insulted the headmaster, she was seriously not intimidated by anyone's position even if it would cost her to denial to the school.

"Perhaps you should be careful with how you address him in his presence," suggested Tatsumi.

Mine glared at him but took notice he stood his ground and gave a curt nod that she would do it. "Whatever, I still won't take shit from anyone including him if he shows racism towards Faunus,"

"Okay, I won't be talking about that to you since you have a free will to state whatever you think of someone," said Tatsumi not really concerned about her attitude and the reply he got was a scoff of Mine which made him chuckle. Having seen this kind of attitude many times as he had been once like that so he was totally fine with it, not seeing that Mine was at fault.

"Oh? Already hitting on a girl already Tatsumi~?" asked Yang as she walks to him with a sway in her hips making him blush that she was obviously telling him that she is interested in him, leaning forward to show her breasts to him his first instinct was to push her down and kiss her but his morales came first and looked away. This surprised Yang a little since all the boys she met would gladly stare at them for hours.

 _"Mmm~! An innocent boy so fresh meat! Momma likes~!"_ thought Yang before glancing at Akame in the corner of her eye to see that she was a little bit jealous, this was the perfect opportunity to tease her about it! And she wanted to see Akame blush since she has rarely shown such emotions from her.

"HUAAAHHHHHAAAA!" came a shriek from afar.

"Some girl is in trouble!" exclaimed Yang, but Blake, Tatsumi, and Mine weren't completely sure of it since it rather sounded a bit...manly? Tatsumi then immediately thought of the blond-haired that stood next by the launching pads, the one who had been shaking by the few words that wouldn't even faze a huntsman in training.

"I don't think that was a girl's scream at all, Yang," said Tatsumi simply getting a confused look from Yang.

"HEADS UP!" shouted Ruby falling from the sky right towards the group.

"Heads up?" asked Tatsumi confused before he looked up and saw Ruby coming straight at him like a rocket, as the little reaper connected with his stomach knocking the air out of the Faunus' lungs and sending him sliding on the round as his clothes somehow maintained clean. "W-Warning...received!"

The girls cringed for Tatsumi as that hit of Ruby connecting to his stomach looked very painful even for the very durable Yang, and before anyone could help him Jaune flew past them and landed in the tree.

Ruby looked up and shook her head as stars and Zwei were floating above her head in a circle, and not aware of Tatsumi underneath her who was unconscious while he had a bit of foam coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Yang! Nee-sama!"

"Ruby! You might wanna...look down where you are sitting," Yang looked a little red at the position her little sister was and the mature side of her thought up some naughty things of the position her little sister was in, before shaking it off as Akame looked at her before pointing to Ruby where she was sitting on. The little reaper looked down and then her face went red as her cloak as she realizes that she was straddling Tatsumi who just woke up.

"...Do you mind if you can get off me?" asked Tatsumi who received a meek nod as Ruby got off him.

"Did your sister fall out of the sky?" asked Blake to Yang and Akame.

"I..."

"Uhm?"

Another explosion drew their attention as an Ursa came out of the bushes roaring in anger slashing wildly around him or her? Before another explosion erupted from it's back and fell dead, revealing Nora who rode it and fell down of it's back. "Aw! It broke!"

"Nora!" shouted Ren coming from behind the Ursa leaning on it, panting in exhaustion as he had been running after Nora as she launched herself continuously without a break. "Please don't do that ever again-!"

Nora was gone.

Being with the relics as she picked up a rook and began to dance and sing. "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" shouted Ren.

"Coming Ren!" said Nora balancing the rook on her head before letting it fall on her hand.

"Did that girl ride an Ursa?" asked Chelsea this time.

And again the question is interrupted as Pyrrha came running from the bushes followed by a giant Deathstalker followed with some Ursa's as well.

"Did she came running here all with a Deathstalker and Ursa on her back all the way here?" asked Mine raising an eyebrow, while Tatsumi helped out Jaune getting free form the tree he was stuck on.

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha worried even though she had to be more worried about herself considering her situation right now.

"Pyrrha! Tatsumi, can it go faster!?" asked Jaune in a hurried voice and Tatsumi replied that it was hard since his hoodie was quite ensnared into the tree branches. "No! Don't cut my hoodie!"

"Is your hoodie more important that your comrade?" asked Tatsumi who stopped and gave Jaune a dark glare for that comment.

"N-No! But I-!" but that was the cue for Tatsumi to cut it setting the blond free, but by the time Pyrrha landed near the others on her face. Ruby got to the others and immediately hugged Akame.

"Yang! Nee-sama!"

"Ruby!"

"NORA!" shouted Nora again startling the 3 sisters while the others just looked.

"Finally! Now all that is over," began Yang before she was cut off again.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME UP HERE!?" shouted Weiss still hanging from the Talons from the Nevermore while Gryphons were flying alongside the Nevermore trying to snap a bit at Weiss who was left defenseless.

"Ruby," said Akame simply looking at the younger sister with a not so sweet smile as her Aura flared up making the younger sibling cower in fear.

"I-I told her to jump!" defended Ruby weakly.

"Who in the right mind would jump off that height even with Aura?" asked Tatsumi, Jaune who got to the others, and Ren with raised eyebrows while the others gave deadpans at the plan that Ruby gave out.

"Ruby," answered all the girls despite knowing Ruby for a few minutes making the reaper slump down a little bit.

"She's going to fall," commented Ren.

"She'll be fine!" reassured Ruby.

"She's falling," said Tatsumi who was willing to save her, he would not allow his personal affairs get in the way of how he is as a doctor in training that despite no matter who the patient is, he would never allow his personal affairs come again. "We should help her out!"

"Do you have a plan, Ruby?" asked Akame surprising the reaper who has been lightly scolded for her plan. "As crazy as some of your plans are like this one, you are the best strategist is here and I am more of a leader than a strategist,"

"I'm a herbalist," said Ren.

"I'm a doctor in training," said Tatsumi.

"Improviser Chef here," said Jaune.

"Stylist over here," said Chelsea.

"Gun constructor/teacher," said Mine.

"Boxer," said Yang.

"Constructor," said Akame

"...I have nothing," said Blake feeling a bit left out as she didn't have any other skill, well besides stealth and infiltration but saying those things would make her sounds like a thief and such things. Pyrrha patted her back that she also didn't have anything else than fighting skills, but she wouldn't mind learning it and Blake appreciated her comfort.

"Pyrrha, how good is your aim?" asked Ruby.

It wasn't a question and Pyrrha knew what she had to do and got her javelin out and threw it with deadly accuracy and pinned Weiss against a tree. "Jaune, Tatsumi, please help her out,"

"Got it," said both boys as they went to get her.

"Great! Now the whole gang is here to die together!" exclaimed Yang letting some of her frustration out.

"Oh~? Is Yang admitting she can't defeat a few Grimm~?" teased Ruby asking the blonde-haired girl pause and recall her words before quickly denying what she said, but Ruby had it recorded perfectly on time.

"Delete that!" shouted Yang as she chased Ruby but immediately gave up realizing she could never catch up to the speedy girl.

"Well, since we are all here I can safely say we should just hurry up and pick a relic before running up the hill," said Ruby as Weiss was here and immediately Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren picked their relic and they all immediately rushed up the hill while being followed by the Grimm.

"Take cover!" shouted Jaune as the Nevermore fired of feathers to them, and everyone took shelter or dodged the feathers. "We need to slow it down! Has anyone guns to do the job!?"

"Chelsea, Mine! Slow them down and better if you kill it, and Tatsumi cover them!" shouted Akame and the 3 nodded as Tatsumi stood in front of the 2 and stabbed his sword, out of the jewel came light and soon a transparent red shield covered them and protected them from the incoming feathers, while the 2 girls began firing Aura Blasts from Mine's rifle and soundwaves from Chelsea's headphones.

Jaune did the same but borrowed Pyrrha's shield and used them both to block the feathers while Pyrrha assisted the other 2 girls with firing. Meanwhile that the deathstalker came closer and closer to them and Jaune noticed this and shouted everyone to change tactics and run up the hill again.

"Hey, Weiss! Create an ice wall!" shouted Ruby.

"Don't tell me what to do!" shouted the heiress.

"IS THAT REALLY THE TIME FOR THAT NOW!?" shouted everyone annoyed and in disbelief, while making funny faces, Weiss did as she was ordered to and created an ice wall that stopped the Deathstalker and Major Ursa's in their tracks, for now. Running up the hill Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were ahead while the rest were still running or either deflecting the feathers for the other team.

"SKREEEE!" screeched the Nevermore as it shot its feathers and destroyed part of the bridge cutting the other 8 from the 4 girls off. The Deathstalker already broke the ice wall and charged straight at Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren who were already on the bridge while the others jumped out of the way leaving the 4 to deal with the Deathstalker while making them deal with the 2 Major Ursa and Gryphons.

"Shuwa!" shouted Tatsumi as he sliced the arm of the Ursa Major making it roar in pain but quickly swiping back, Akame fought a Gryphon slashing both its wings off and blinding it by slashing it across the eyes.

Mine blasted the Ursa she was fighting into a tree and dashed after the Grimm and pushed a button and the front and the left side of her rifle turned into a blade and pierced it straight through the chest, Chelsea merely held her hand spread out and swiped her hand down at first nothing happened but then the Gryphon that was flying is smashed down on the ground with a loud audible crack.

"Not much of a fight, but then again these are nowhere near strong than the ones I have faced," commented Tatsumi before looking up and his eyes widened a bit. "Wow!"

"Yeah, the same thing I said," said Jaune looking up as well as Ruby stood on the top of the cliffside with a disintegrating Nevermore next to her decapitated. "...So how are we supposed to get up there?"

 _ **Timeskip.**_

After the test was done the teams would be announced and strangely enough, they were last despite the fact they arrived the second after a few teams arrived, on the stage Headmaster Ozpin announced the team and their name as well. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, you will be the team named as Team CRDL (Cardinal.) with Cardin Winchester as the leader, give them applause,"

And the team was given it and walked off the stage for the next team to arrive and that was Jaune walking on the stage first. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nykos, and Lie Ren, you will be to this day named as Team JNPR (Juniper.) with Jaune Arc as the leader, give them a round of applause,"

"Huh? Who? Me?" asked Jaune honestly shocked about that he was made the leader, Nora jumped up giddily, Ren remained calm, and Pyrrha patted Jaune's shoulder. Next came the last Team.

"Akame Rose, Tatsumi Ryuuya, Mine West, and Chelsea Mic, you will be known from today as Team ATMC (Atomic.) with Akame Rose as the leader, give them a round of applause!" finished Ozpin and the team bowed to the crowd.

"Doesn't surprise me that you are leader Akame! Lead us well!" said Tatsumi with a bright smile that made his background somehow dreamy-looking with colorful lights and flowers and his teeth perfectly white shining.

"A-A-Ah! Leave it to me!" replied Akame slightly flustered as she turns her head away.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tatsumi but didn't get a response from Akame and looked at his other teammates and looked confused why they had their heads avoiding his direction with tiny blushes. The same counted for the crowd as girls avoided looking at him with tiny blushes and the guys radiating hate towards him, this got the Faunus very confused why they didn't look at him. _"Did I do something wrong? And why are they blushing, do they have a fever perhaps?"_

 _"...As long as he doesn't take my Nora!"_ thought Ren.

* * *

 **Necros: Yeah, there wasn't much interesting going on in the 1st volume of RWBY, I expected more of it but I couldn't find anything in my head since my passion for Fanfiction has dwindled a lot now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Necros: I felt like writing the next chapter, and don't worry I won't stop with The Return of the Evolving Dragon or any of the other stories as well, I do have another idea for another crossover between AGK and HDXD.**

* * *

 _ATCM Room._

To say that Tatsumi realized his position he knew he would never win and let them go first or had to be the early bird to use the shower, he just realized that he had to share a room with 3 girls and all of them didn't seem to tolerate anything that is disgusting. Lucky for them Tatsumi is very well behaved and knew what he had to do since his mother taught him everything, from cooking to cleaning and he enjoyed it all especially using every part of fish and organs of animals to make them into a delicious and nutritious meal.

Life outside the menagerie was hard for a Faunus to even get a decent meal or house to live in, all the humans did were nothing to help them at all despite their rights for many things. Fairies were their only hope and improvement of life for the Faunus.

"I don't know what they would like for breakfast but I think Mine and Chelsea would something sweet and light, so pancakes and waffles with strawberries, light honey, and self-made cream!" said Tatsumi to himself as he made breakfast as he did at home since he wakes up at 6:30 in the morning. "And for some weird reason Akame, I think that you would like some meat in the morning...which is odd so I am going for Bacon and Eggs along with some potatoes,"

There was another difference and that was the portions and that of Akame's was quite huge, a small mountain and Tatsumi didn't use his money since in the Emerald Forest was plenty of Wild untouched, and all of them of nice quality giving it a bit of a wild taste that was downed a little. How they didn't wake up to the delicious smell of breakfast was because the transparent lid was put over it.

"Time for the gentle wake-up!" said Tatsumi removing the lid as the visible tentacles of smoke reached to their destined eaters and entered their nostrils, and the effect was quite amusing as the girl's eyes snapped open and robotically sat straight. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Well, aren't you a gentleman~!" said Chelsea sultrily as she teasing said it closely to his ear making him blush.

"T-The honor goes to my mom who raised me good!" said Tatsumi a bit too quicker than he intended to.

Akame smirked and she knew that her team would have a lot of fun teasing the hell out of Tatsumi, she would definitely join in and stood behind him and hugged him pressing her breast purposely on his back. "What a dependable man we have here~! I should reward you for this~!"

"I-I don't h-have to be-!" Mine then silenced him with her pointing finger and shushed him.

"You know you can't win, so don't try to fight it," whispered Mine.

"S-So you mean it?" asked Tatsumi now very unsure and Akame blew on his ear making his face even redder when she suggested something that made him look like cherry red, he quickly excuses himself that he needs to do something and left the room and the laughing of the 3 girls was very clear.

"But did you seriously mean that?" asked Mine wanting to be sure what Akame whispered.

"Yes, I would do it with _pleasure~!_ " said Akame with no joking in her voice making Mine blush a little and Chelsea did the same but gave a sly smile.

"Is there a place free?" asked Chelsea suggestingly wiggling her eyebrows.

As they continued talking Tatsumi was still outside but him being Faunus made it easy for him to hear them, but unfortunately for him, he heard everything and steam puffs were coming out of his head and he immediately headed to the toilets to splash some cold water in his face. _"I need a cold shower on the first day of school! Hopefully this commenting only is in the room!"_

Yeah, he jinxed himself right there since a cold rilling went from his back to his neck.

"I should check on the others," said Tatsumi as he went to the room of JNPR worried about Jaune since he gave obvious hints about not being properly trained on despite the good skills he displayed as a leader, just knowing the comrades he had to rely and work together with for a few minutes and already accessing strategies. But obviously despite him blocking a Deathstalker's strike was a mere reflex and imitation of Pyrrha's blocking, he didn't like threatening but Jaune was one of those people that were raised in a family that was a line of heroes, and would end up knowing what the horrors are since he didn't know Pyrrha and even Faunus in the menagerie knew her and they didn't have any TV's and such.

 _"Obviously he is from the countryside and must have an overprotective family that didn't want him to come here, otherwise he should've recognized the Deathstalker's stinger before being thrown across the Emerald Forest,"_ he was sure that some of the others knew like Ren, Pyrrha, Akame, Mine, Chelsea, and Ruby as well but none of them seemed to be like wanting to betray Jaune. _"Let's see what kind of guy he is, but I predict that he is stubborn,"_

Knocking on the door of Team JNPR he didn't receive an answer and got his nail out and unlocked the door and deadpanned at what he saw, Ren, and Pyrrha slept normally and Nora was snoring with a smile, but what made him deadpan was Jaune in his onesie snoring like a baby with drool leaking out of his mouth. "Dear Oum, he is really a mom's child,"

"Jaune, wake up, you need to eat and get your clothes on before lessons," shaking the blond-haired boy who made a face and shook Tatsumi's hand of his shoulder.

"No mom! 5 more minutes~!" whined Jaune.

"I'm not your mom, I can't be even one so wake up now,"

"But I'm tired~!"

"Last chance before I use a suplex on you,"

"...What's a suplex mom~? UAAAH!" shouted Jaune as Tatsumi did as he promised and used a suplex and smashed Jaune's head with the floor. "Ow! What was that?"

Just as Tatsumi was about to answer Jaune was still half-asleep which impressed Tatsumi slightly but also disappointed him. "Hm~! It was probably Saffron, time to go back to-GAH!"

Tatsumi grabbed him by the neck and smashed him against the wall. "Wake up! Ah, Shit! He's unconscious!"

The displeasure on Tatsumi's face was quite amusing to look at that he accidentally made Jaune sleep again in a deeper sleep, as funny as Jaune looked like in his onesie and position he needed to wake him up to prepare him for everything.

"Well, then plan B," said Tatsumi as he went into the kitchen with the cooks giving him permission and he already had an idea what kind of breakfast they wanted, Nora was not even needed to be looking having seen her swallow pancakes like it was water yesterday, so he immediately thought of adding something that would make her calmer and use sugarfree syrup.

 _ **Classroom.**_

"So any reason why Jaune is cursing his sister?" asked Blake curiously as Jaune has his head covered in his arms with a raincloud over his head. Tatsumi wasn't whistling but more focusing on what Ren was telling him about herbs and asking some info back as well.

"Don't know, I doubt anyone of us does know," replied Akame who looked at Jaune's cloud and touched it and looked visibly shocked as the cloud was real. "...Jaune, you are exaggerating for using Water, Fire, and Air dust like this,"

"Hey! Those are mine!" shouted Jaune attempting to get the Dust crystals back but Akame simply kept a finger on his head and her other hand holding the Dust crystals not very far away.

"Stop those childish actions! We are in Beacon Academy! One of the most prestigious Academies of the whole world! And the teacher will be of great discipline, honor, skill, and experience who will be sharing that with us!" said Weiss irritated at the antics of Jaune and Akame, although it was Jaune she was only annoyed at since Akame...rather scared her a little bit.

"For some reason, I don't think that is that is the case..." said Yang pointing at the man who walked into the room and made their eyes widen a bit.

"This sucks!" whined Jaune getting not so invisible nods from his friends as the man named Professor Port wasn't giving them lessons, but stories of his youth which made most of the class sleep and some fear if they end up like that. Akame now had her doubts about the Academy, this man was a teacher? He had an air around him that told her that he knew how to fight, aim, and deduce situations.

"Akame, this guy does know how to fight, but why doesn't he tell anything useful?" asked Tatsumi not knowing what to make of Professor Port, how to judge his character while he gave him a clear view despite his youthful stories he saw a skilled huntsman.

"I don't know, perhaps I shall ask about the non-Grimm?" suggested Akame getting a shrug from her teammate who then flinches when he sees the ears of Mine twitch angrily, and Chelsea was just napping off while probably listening to music since he hasn't seen her taking them off once and he didn't remember what she looked like when she slept not giving much off a glance and judging her favorite breakfast from yesterday. "Excuse me, Professor Port but when will we be given info about the non-Grimm?"

Professor Port's eyes did actually open and they were filled with excitement like he had been waiting for that question, and apparently, he wasn't the only one as some of the students that slept throughout the lesson woke up. Ruby and Nora looked like they had a sugar rush, Ren and Jaune looked very interested, Yang had a 180 Watt grin, and Weiss and Mine paid more attention.

Chelsea just opened up one of her eyes and Tatsumi, Pyrrha, and Akame just remained calm.

"Ah! The non-Grimm as we are going to have about!" said Professor Port who went over to the boards and types a few buttons in and photos appeared of non-Grimm, they look like beings from a fantasy game. "First the Orcs!"

A picture of a gigantic humanoid pig wearing a loincloth around the waist was shown on the screen and many girls backed a bit in disgust.

 _Orcs, they are gigantic humanoid pigmen who possess great strength, smell, and many other attributes. Their sense of taste is amazing that it is way better than that of Faunus, possess minimal intelligence to mine and make mining tools and are normally found in caves, thick forests, and mountainous areas. They aren't related to the Faunus as they have shown hostility and mainly go after human women to mate, and they are also very wary of Faunus that have an ancient heritage,"_

 _"Other than that, their meat is of great quality and often hunted and battling Grimm for territory since they possess emotions,"_ thought Akame who has slain her fair share of Orcs since they are troublesome to the people and Faunus, but also a great food source for both of them although humans had a hard time to search for them making the Menagerie now a normal city.

Professor showed the next picture of a small blurry creature.

 _"Fairies, they have been known to be guardians of forests and the ones that keep whole Remnant stable and prevent us from emptying them, they get along well with the Faunus with good intentions, but in return they loathe humans a lot and there have been many missing reports of people gone when they entered forests to capture them for ransom money. The Fairies are very protected in the Menagerie, and the Deserts of Vacuo that now has a great oasis rich with resources for the citizens of Vacuo, they are most obviously found in forests and rivers,"_

 _"But there is a slight possibility that they like humans since some people who had no home went into the forest to get themselves killed, although there had been sightings of other beings with supernatural powers,"_ monologued Akame about the news breaks that showed humanoid figures that have shown abilities that weren't of Aura or semblances at all.

"Fairies are exceptionally great! They have been very beneficial to the Faunus in a long time that ended a very dark part of history!" continued Professor Port who's talking was now interesting for the teenagers to listen to. Specifically, the Faunus and Mine actually smiled at the last part of the sentence which made Akame frown in sadness, knowing now that she was perhaps one of the children that lived the slums before they got greatly improved.

"Tch! What is actually so great about those pesky flies!" scoffed Cardin showing an arrogant smile but the rest of his team paled at that and looked away from him. "Huh?"

The whole classroom was now coated in a veil of misty shadowy darkness as all the eyes of the Faunus turned red and looked very sharp as well, mentioning something bad about the Fairies was practically a sin itself since Faunus would take the insults towards them with trouble, but fairies are like their guardians and speaking badly about them resulted in a beating up.

_RDL scooted away from him but Sky actually used the veil to glare at Cardin's head.

"Dumbass is so arrogant," muttered Tatsumi rolling his eyes backward that Cardin was so arrogant, and Jaune looked confused and shocked how the Faunus would react to such comment. "Jaune, better not ask questions when the signs are so visible,"

"Huh?" Jaune wanted to ask about that but a stern glare of Tatsumi silenced him and clearly told him not to push it, despite that a part of him wanted to know it now. Akame sighed and knew Tatsumi only so short that she knew that he would meddle himself with Jaune...perhaps that was for the better even if he had a lot of Aura if he doesn't know how to use or defend himself then he would end up dead.

"Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, please leave some of the care of Jaune into Tatsumi," asked Akame to _NPR who looked confused, but the determined look of Akame told them this was a serious matter.

"Who of you all thinks he or she is a true huntsman?" asked Professor Port loudly.

"I DO!" shouted Weiss irritated when she saw Ruby jump in her seat when the important lecture of the non-Grimm was given and looked like a child enamored by a fairy tale, like a child and that made Akame sigh how prideful Weiss could be, but part of her told her that Ruby was simply the answer to down her pride a little bit along with some words.

Later Weiss was in front of the class and in front of her in a small distance was a cage and Akame immediately felt what the Grimm was feeling. Hatred, Rage, and above all Bloodlust wanting to kill anything in sight,

"Now let the battle commence!" shouted Professor Port who opened the cage and the Boarbatusk stormed out and snarled but nobody flinched at the sight of the Grimm, but the negative feelings were present only fueling the rage of the Grimm even further.

Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes and opened them and dashed forward with her Rapier first and made the first strike pushing the Grimm a few meters back, the Boarbatsuk shook its head snarling and focusing its attention to Weiss and charged forward as Weiss swung her rapier to the side deflecting the tackle.

"Come on Weiss!" cheered Yang.

"Good luck," said Blake holding a flag up with RWBY on it.

"Show them who's boss, Weiss!" cheered Ruby.

That only seemed to anger Weiss by only Ruby's cheering and Akame's eyes easily picked up on this. And unfortunately for Weiss, she forgot about the Grimm who charged again with her having no time to deflect the attack but had to block it, holding her rapier horizontal and placing her hand on the blade part Weiss held back the Boarbatusk gritting her teeth that she had trouble with the brute force.

"Come on Weiss!"

"I'm trying concentrate Ruby!" hissed Weiss heatedly at the younger girl who rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. The Boarbatsuk sprang back making Weiss stumble forward while the Boarbatsuk rolled himself up and launched forward like Sonic and rapidly spun/sliced into Weiss without any mercy and launched her into a wall making it crack with visible spiderweb markings.

"Hmph! Arrogant heiress!" scoffed Mine giving a mocking look at Weiss who glared at her and charged at the Boarbatusk once she got up, but another cheerful comment of Ruby got her distracted and her Rapier got locked between the tusks and she got disarmed and got an uppercut in the chin by one of the tusks. Lucky she had Aura otherwise the tusk would be jammed in her skull.

"RUBY! SHUT UP!" shouted Weiss once she got up ignoring the Grimm sending a more heated look to Ruby who cowered a bit away.

"Ms. Schnee!" shouted Professor Port with his eyebrows furrowed warning her that there was still a fight and Weiss focused back and jumped over the rolling attack from Boarbatusk and picked up her rapier.

"Huh?" said Professor Port opening one of his eyes in shock as the Boarbatusk didn't turn around when Weiss dodged its attack, it was simply standing there frozen not even moving if you counted out that it was shaking a lot at seeing someone. This shocked Weiss and the other students and looked at where the Grimm was looking at and it was...Tatsumi who raised his eyebrow in confusion why it froze when it looked at him.

In the Boarbatusk's opinion and person, it was something more personal and ancient to remembering 2 beings of mass destruction and power once it looked at Tatsumi because to itself the pesky humans and Faunus saw one of themselves, but to itself, it saw a gigantic red being floating behind his back and its figure was similar to THOSE 2! But more scary-looking and savage, but powerful nonetheless when its master wiped those humans with ease and for some reason, he knew this one could beat his master and it wasn't that he didn't fear his master.

The sheer brutality of its master was very scary and this one was downright terrifying.

It took the 2nd option of the 2 it had and that was running back into the cage, but Weiss pierced it from the side of its head killing it instantly and to Weiss it seemed to be going to loathe her for the eternity, but what she never knew was that it would be grateful to her for eternity.

"...Did you do something Tatsumi?" asked Akame curiously and her teammate simply shook his head that he didn't do anything not even use any Aura.

"No, only was looking and breathing?" answered Tatsumi a bit unsure why the Grimm froze at the sight when his eyes met his. That has never happened to him in his whole life that a Grimm froze at seeing him while fighting them and plenty of them have looked into his eyes. What made it so different since he is only a Lizard Faunus, not something they feared but the Grimm doesn't fear at all.

Right?

 ** _Headmaster Office._**

If Ozpin was shocked he didn't bother to hide it because he has seen the entire fight and the first thought was that Weiss needed to swallow her pride, and focus more in the fight then on any comments flung at her and ironically the positive comments made her angry despite that they should only embarrass or lift the spirit of people and Faunus up.

But the sight of the Boarbatusk odd behaving made him forgot what he thought and focused his sight on where the Grimm was looking at and that was a student who is a Faunus, a lizard Faunus to be exact but the way the Grimm looked at the boy and how the fear was evident all over his body like it was seeing someone with...silver eyes or how the Dark God acted towards his creation.

Grimm fearing something was an event Ozpin hasn't seen in hundreds of years.

"Tatsumi Ryuuya, it seems that you are another pinnacle of hope to Remnant...even if you won't like it," said Ozpin merely to himself.

He had to gain the advantage every time he can get, but now he wouldn't act as he wanted to confirm it completely if Tatsumi could be the other pinnacle of hope besides the maidens. And perhaps that he had a relation to THOSE 2 before he got tasked with the redemption of humanity, and maybe also a way to defeat Salem as well and that was something he couldn't let by his hands.

It just all depended on how Tatsumi was in his personality and morals about life, and if he would truly accept this then perhaps it was also the time for him to rest along with her. The hand of Ozpin clenched tightly into a fist as he was reminding the old days about his life, the days that he was a free spirit and ambitiously searching for an adventure like many others for fame but through that, he learned many other things in life as well.

Love.

Lost.

Happiness.

Joy.

And eventually, it was one and all sorrow when she couldn't bear the thought of fact that he wouldn't remain by her side and he had been a bit at fault at that. Never questioning about her mental health as he unknowingly became her source of mental strength to keep on with living. "Why did we men always have struggle with seeing the bigger picture until we are older?"

 _ **Classroom.**_

"Alright, the class is over and next lesson I will explain more about the creatures that aren't Grimm!" said Professor Port that actually excited most of the class before leaving it. Weiss went to exit the classroom as well but Akame intercepted her.

"Hey! Why are you standing in my way-!" but her rant was cut off when Akame crossed her arms and her eyes flared her red irises dangerously making the Heiress sweat a little and tremble in her place. Cautiously she took a few steps back and sat down on a seat as Akame walked forward, each of her step being intimidating as Akame silhouette made the room somehow darker then it was.

"You are not going anywhere, Professor Port? Can you perhaps talk with Ms. Schnee over here?" asked Akame with a sweet smile that had a dark background.

"Certainly, Ms. Rose," replied Professor Port before Akame left followed by her team with the Faunus giving a disdained look to Weiss and Chelsea simply rolled her eyes at her.

Once they got out of the classroom Akame and her team listened to a conversation of the next corner between Ozpin and Ruby, with the younger asking about if Weiss was right about her being the team leader and if she did something to anger Weiss. "She got so mad when I cheered for her, I don't understand what I did but did I perhaps anger her beforehand or is she right about my age?"

"Ms. Rose, when I chose the leaders it wasn't only battle skills that I watched," began Ozpin explaining his reason for choosing Ruby as the team leader of team RWBY. "I also look at the ones who will take action first and decide what they should do, but other than that I also look at the one that looks after the others despite at a first bad start,"

"So you mean you supervised us?" asked Ruby still not sure if her being the team leader was a smart choice.

"Yes, don't forget Ms. Rose we are still teachers and look after our students even if they fail the test," explained Ozpin also chuckling at the sheepish expression that she realized his sentences and that the test wasn't completely reckless at all. "But to let you know, I chose you because you are able to push away your difference and try to cooperate with your teammate, and I know that for a reason you will be able to soften Ms. Schnee,"

"I? Are you sure about that part Headmaster?" asked Ruby now confident why she is the Team leader but the last part was going to be even hard.

"Yes, I am sure of it that you are able to handle her," reassured Headmaster Ozpin before leaving the young girl with her thoughts. Ruby looked determined to prove to Weiss that she was worthy to be selected Team leader of Team RWBY.

 _ **Cafeteria.**_

Akame admitted that the food in the cafeteria wasn't that bad at all, but they had still room for improvement as most tasted like the normal things you can buy at the convenience store. Nothing like the food she prepares, or how Summer's heavenly baked cookies or Tatsumi's skill once she tasted his self-made breakfast and how tasty it was to the level of Summer's cooking.

"So there we are! In the middle of the night!" began Nora her exciting story with glee while the others merely listened with normal expressions, hearing that it was greatly exaggerated from the tone of her voice.

"It was in daylight," interrupted Ren in between.

"Surrounded by dozens of Ursa!"

"4 and they were Beowulf,"

"And by the end, we made a huge profit off selling their skins!" finished Nora her story and Akame then pointed something out of Nora's story that didn't even made any sense at all.

"Nora, you can't sell the skin of Grimm since they evaporate and float to the air like ash from a campfire," pointed Akame out with a raised eyebrow to the gingerhead's story aking the girl grin sheepishly at that part of her story, a part that she herself could not believe.

"Besides, I don't think anyone would buy those monstrous skin, it is very rough and has many bone spikes attached to it that is hard to remove even with your weapon," added Mine with a small scoff adding another REAL fact that shot down Nora's story. The Grimm skin was described by the people and Faunus who have felt the skin of Grimm and how it was so rough like it was sandpaper, and the bone spikes felt like it had dozens of tiny hook teeth attached on it like shark teeth.

"Well...they would function as a good trophy!" said Nora and to that Mine had nothing to say who thought for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, that it at least possible if they didn't disappear, but what about married couples with children? Do you think they are still safe?" asked Mine with a mischievous smile that riled up Nora a little bit that she got countered again by facts that not even she could deny.

"Other then that, is your team well-balanced?" asked Akame pointing to Jaune who looked surprised why she was pointing at him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jaune nervously and Tatsumi gave a pointed look at him but decided to talk about it later.

"Well, she means that you lack in ranged-attack Jaune," explained the only boy in his team pointing o the sword and shield he used in combat and he was going to point it out but not completely.

"Am I hearing about weapons!" asked Ruby excited wanting to get in on this.

"Yes, Jaune here cannot even swing his sword properly so a gun would be handy as a secondary weapon or even a short sword," said Tatsumi who decided to help Jaune a little bit out before he would get himself killed by the Grimm or his naivety added with his kindness and attitude to boot. "So I and Ruby are going to the nearest gun shop and get himself a gun to use,"

"Can we customize a special gun for him! Perhaps use his sword to make an advanced one! And maybe add some other things as well!" asked Ruby with such excitement that it made Tatsumi almost cringe, and made the elder sisters also cringe that Ruby made someone with her obsession uncomfortable and think she is weird.

"I had the feeling you are the specialist...but this makes me kind of scared," said Tatsumi bluntly not going to lie.

"Add me in, so can we 2 just go alone?" asked Jaune also now a bit creeped out despite that he was used to weird antics and such, but Ruby having her eyes turn into hearts for the mention of weapons.

Akame and Yang slammed both of their heads at the same time on their table that Ruby showed her embarrassing side again. "Ruby~! We asked you not to show that side until we've known each other a bit longer~!" whined both sisters in displeasure as the younger sister first pouted at them.

"I did!"

"No, you didn't," replied the sisters pointing at Tatsumi and Jaune who have scooted away a few meters from her.

Both boys stood up when Ruby's background turned dark and her smile became a nervous one leaking the purple aura out added with a red smiley smile behind it, both of them squeaked in fear and dashed off as fast as they could with Jaune oddly enough the faster of the 2. But that motivated Tatsumi to go faster as well, but Jaune was still a few meters ahead as Ruby's smile reminded him of his sisters a bit too much.

"No! Guys, don't leave me!" shouted Ruby who tried to keep up using her semblance.

"No thanks!" shouted both boys running even faster when they thought she got only closer and closer to them. "Mommy!"

 _"Okay, for this I am not going to even train you away from it,"_ thought Tatsumi who wanted to shout the exact same thing as the blond-haired boy, and the red reaper girl was scaring him even if Akame told him about it.

* * *

 **Necros: Okay, I thought up of the idea of having some supernatural creatures into this as Akame's world is the same with supernatural creatures like dragons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Necros: Chapter 5 is here now! And the timeline does confuse me a bit so I looked and listened closely, and it seems after the exams that a few weeks have passed already or a few months perhaps. So this is showing a small part of the beginning because I don't think it would take months for Jaune to realize his mistake so I count this as the first few days at Beacon, so no Velvet getting her ears pulled.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Training Regime and introductions._**

* * *

 ** _Training Room._**

Jaune was sent flying against a wall and slid down and looked up to be met with Tatsumi's knee in his stomach, he grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against another wall and immediately placed a bit of Fire dust inside his blade and sent another wave attack after Jaune. The blonde himself got quickly up ignoring the aching pain in his stomach and rolled to the left and charged at Tatsumi who readied himself for the incoming attack, at the last second Jaune faked a sword slash but rolled underneath Tatsumi's slash and went for a slice to his Achilles heel and when it was about to hit Tatsumi stabbed the ground in front of his heel and blocked the strike and kicked Jaune away.

"Gah!" groaned Jaune as he was again launched against the wall.

"...It was better, but there is still room for improvement," said Tatsumi looking at the sweating and panting form of the blond-haired, while he looked perfectly fine without having broken a bit of sweat at all. Jaune got himself up and let go of his sword and shield and gritted his teeth in frustration that in the whole training session he didn't strike a single hit.

 **Jaune: 46%**

 **Tatsumi:** **97%**

Such a big difference frustrated him and he knew the 3% that was off Tatsumi's Aura bar was a simple use of Aura Manipulation and he decided how much Aura he would put into his Flying Blade Attacks.

"Well, did you learn anything from it," asked Tatsumi sitting down and throwing a bottle of water to Jaune who caught it and drank it.

"...I was pathetic," answered Jaune.

"Besides that," asked Tatsumi again waving away the most obvious thing away with his hand that hurt Jaune's pride a bit more. "Your skills, tell me about them and what you were thinking of my goal that I gave you,"

"...I was merely swinging the sword around not knowing what I was doing," admitted Jaune and he got a simple nod out of it and not an even a praise. To Tatsumi praising Jaune for such a small thing was spoiling Jaune and treating him as a little kid and Jaune wouldn't realize it himself at all. "And I thought it would be easy to get a single hit on you, and was trying the same thing over and over until the last one I decided to change my tactics,"

"Correct, your patience and taking things to easy in your thoughts will be your death," replied Tatsumi closing his eyes and leaning back into his seat. "This was our first training session and you are already nowhere to even Amateur-level, did you ever think of going to Huntsmen school without training would be easy?"

"U-Uhm, yes," admitted Jaune ashamed knowing he has been told many times over that he sometimes is too naive for his own good, and sometimes too kind which was something that had no place in the Huntsmen area.

"Yes, and now we continue if we ever want to shape you up into a proper huntsman and you are practically the weakest in the school," said Tatsumi bluntly stabbing Jaune's pride not that he should have any since he doesn't have a lot of skill. "When at the last moment that you were able to hit me you got too confident, I don't know why a small thing like that would ever give you such a confidence boost since it is a single hit,"

The Faunus walked forward and sheathed his sword out and pointed the tip to Jaune's eye making him freeze on spot. "And you are quite dense, yesterday you wanted to ask about Cardin's question country boy,"

"W-What about it?" asked Jaune.

Tatsumi then gave a dark glare at Jaune who went pale and went back to sweating and out of nowhere Tatsumi swung his sword and launched Jaune again to the wall. "Fairies are exceptionally important to the Faunus, we have been facing discrimination for such a long time and have been rarely given anything by the Humans just because of our features and if you were asking why Cardin's question made them mad,"

"I-I didn't know! I don't watch the news!" said Jaune and that got another disappointing sigh of Tatsumi who rolled his eyes.

"But you are oddly enough too pushy, can't you just see that Weiss isn't interested in you," pointed the lizard Faunus and Jaune began denying it that she just simply didn't want to show appreciation in the public. It earned him another kick in the waist and send him flying to the walls again and Tatsumi merely sighed knowing he would have to do a lot more work and would need help with Jaune's case. "Not watching the news may also destroy your public image and worsen the Faunus relationship with humans since you could be accidentally offending someone, and of course they would avoid you or react in a way that will involve hurting you,"

And then Jaune was left alone in the training room with the harsh words of Tatsumi still lingering in his head, again he had been told off that he wasn't Huntsmen material but it was different this time. It forced him to look at why he wasn't fit for this at all instead of being left with unanswered questions and the normal things that a person or Faunus should do, included his personality and his mindset how he thought about easy tasks without thinking too much about it at all. And his patience to get something done quickly disappointed him the most since he was in an academy that had students who trained for years.

"...Classes are about to start, I should take this to heart and not give up!" but he did find the hidden message in Tatsumi's harsh words and there wasn't a sentence that told him that he didn't belong in here, but where he should improve in and what he should do about it and that left Jaune with new determination to improve himself and become a proper Huntsmen even if he would have to face multiple beatdowns.

Tatsumi smirked from a corner knowing that Jaune has improved a bit in his mentality.

* * *

 ** _Combat Classes._**

Combat classes were something given almost every day to let students rank themselves up and hold the rank of the strongest as a way for teachers to quiet down their hormones by making them fight they would release it instead of being sassy and such.

The system was simple to keep it fair and Ms. Goodwitch presses a button that will randomly choose 2 students and make them fight against each other, and the photos of the students were rolling like slots of a Casino Machine.

"Who do you think will be battling today?" asked Chelsea to Akame as yesterday's battle was Ren against Blake and the battle ended in a tie, it was a great battle but Mine was the whole time watching Blake with glaring eyes for some reason.

"Hm, I think at least one of our team will be battling and perhaps someone of Team JNPR and RWBY," said Akame or saying in other words that there was an unknown chance if someone of the 3 teams would be fighting today.

"Vague answer is you ask me," commented Mine. "And why did Headmaster Ozpin want to talk to Tatsumi?"

Yesterday Headmaster Ozpin asked Tatsumi to come to his office to talk to him, not that he made any problems but he just wanted to talk about him about something that only he knew and Tatsumi himself. Tatsumi himself was surprised but obeyed and answered his questions and left the room and just told them what happened, just answering some questions if there was something that has ever happened like what happened in class.

"Well, it is questionable why the Boarbatusk froze in...fear when he saw him," said Pyrrha with the rest of her team walking to them and having overheard their conversation. The fact that a Grimm froze in fear when it saw Tatsumi went wild and many did not believe it and some just waved it off as the use of his semblance, but that was shot down to Ms. Goodwitch when she read his file and what his semblance was and that it wasn't a combat type.

"That is preposterous! A Grimm can't fear from looking at someone like him!" scoffed Weiss as Team RWBY came in.

"Better say it when I'm not around Ice Queen," said Tatsumi sarcastically as he appeared behind Team JNPR who flinched not having sensed him coming, and Weiss stiffened up in anger and in fear at the dark look of Tatsumi. "And for your information, I am living not an object like the way you say it,"

The tension built up again between the 2 and Team R_BY, JNPR, and A_MC knew that those 2 would not go along well with each other, and attempts of Yang, and Ruby who tried to make Tatsumi a little bit less vicious towards Weiss they completely failed as he said they don't have word in it, because the problems lied deeper than a team would ever understand in the situation he was once in.

"Are you still sure that we shouldn't lessen it?" whispered Yang to Blake who returned a glare to Yang who flinched at it.

"If you know the history of Faunus and the SDC then you should not even question it," answered Blake in a whisper tone.

Yang wanted to answer that History wasn't her strongest or most interested school lesson, and neither was Ruby since she didn't have been taught the dark history of the Faunus. But that answer made her gut say that it wasn't wise to say that to Blake since she looked very sensitive about it, perhaps a deceased relative that was a Faunus?

"Guys! The battle sequence is up!" said Ruby pointing to the screens as the photos began to slow down and eventually 2 photos stopped.

 **C _ardin Winchester vs Jaune Arc._**

"Well, it seems that you will be fighting sooner then I thought Jaune," said Tatsumi ignoring his anger towards Weiss and looked at the blond-haired who looked nervous but it didn't appear on his face, but through the drop of sweat rolling off his head. "And remember the words I gave you,"

Jaune nodded and walked to the battle stage and equipped his sword and shield and was ready to fight against the confident looking Cardin, the mace he carried looked intimidating but Jaune kept his muscles under control and made sure they didn't get squeezed too tightly otherwise he wouldn't be able to move normally.

 _'Keep a cool head, if you show the enemy fear then they will try to intimidate you further, but you can also use it to boost their ego and make them think this will be an easy battle,'_ ringed the words fo Tatsumi through his head about the 2 options he has right now, and he chose number 2 and that was to appear weak in front of Cardin and easily smiled a smile that made him look nervous.

It worked as Cardin smirked and charged forward with his mace and swung it down intending to hit Jaune who rolled to the left and kicked the leg of Cardin, forcing the teen on his knee before unleashing a few slashes at his exposed back followed up with a smash of his shield against his head. Cardin got angry and swung poorly his mace to Jaune who used his shield to deflect it to the right, then made half a turn and kicked him right in the face.

 _'Don't get too cocky just because you landed a hit since Grimm can take a hit and a human or Faunus with Aura certainly, remember the battle is still going on and not over so victory dance comes later, and there is also a decision between blocking and deflecting attacks,'_

Not giving any time to Cardin to recover Jaune continued slashing until he stopped and backed down when Cardin readjusted his arm and almost hit him.

 _'Even if you have an enemy pinned down they can still recover, humans, Faunus, Magical beings, and Grimm can still fight back,'_

Cardin charged at Jaune again and swung to the left and Jaune jumped up and landed and barely kept his balance onto Cardin's mace and kicked him across the face, he then returned his shield into the sheath mode and sheathed his sword as well as he jumps of Cardin and grabbed him by the shoulder with his back facing his back and mustered all his strength to throw him over his body.

But soon enough the boy roared and managed to make Jaune lose his balance and grabbed him and threw him a few feet away, grabbing his mace he intended to pummel Jaune up and held his Mace menacingly up.

 _'Use some skills that are going to be useful in ways you don't expect, like breakdancing as an example,'_

Jaune nodded having received many dancing lessons from his sisters he then got onto his hands and began breakdancing and kicked Cardin's legs making him lose his balance again and accidentally press the button on his mace facing his crotch area and it exploded making Jaune fly, but managed to land gracefully.

Before Cardin could do anything Ms. Goodwitch announced that the battle was over and the screen showed that Cardin's aura hit the red zone, while Jaune's was a bit lost but still remaining in the green zone.

"Mr. Winchester's aura hit the red zone so by this battle I declare Mr. Arc the winner," said Ms. Goodwitch and clapping echoed through the room. Jaune looked surprised he has won but then sighs in relief that he didn't show a pathetic fight meaning his cover wasn't blown yet and looked at Tatsumi to see for approval, but all he got from the Faunus was just a disappointed look and a sigh added to it.

To add salt to the injury he walked away out of the room without the teacher knowing it and the next battles he wasn't called since luck decided to have him let his way.

* * *

 _ **History Lessons.**_

If you could call this history lesson than it was okay to not have understood anything as the next Professor, named Doctor Oobleck was talking at such speed while drinking his coffee. So, in the end, nobody attempted to write anything down not even the ones who did give up except for Weiss who continued stubbornly and stood her ground of wanting to be the perfect student.

"I understand why we need to learn history but are all the other classes besides Dust research and battling seriously needed?" asked Chelsea to Akame who also didn't bother to listen to the lecture of Professor Oobleck, Chelsea's question does prove a point since all the other studies are quite useless in the job of huntsmen as you all needed to do was fight, know the weak spots of many types of Grimm and history to avoid discrimination and learning from failed missions of previous huntsmen.

"Can you stop talking with such speed! Many of us do want to learn, but not have their ears fall off their heads, Professor Oobleck!" shouted Mine to Professor Oobleck who was now staring into the VERY annoyed eyes of Mine who hit the limits of her patience.

"Actually it is Doctor-!"

"I. COULD. GIVE. A. SHIT!" shouted Mine each word menacingly with an emphasis to each word differently but still VERY menacingly that made the teacher sweat.

"R-Right, as I was saying the Faunus have suffered a long history of discrimination of humans, and when they revolted the kingdoms had no choice but to give them equality and freedom," explained Professor Oobleck now at a normal tone and looked in the corner of his eyes to see if Mine was still irritated, she wasn't but her eyes were still at sharp like a lioness eyeing her prey. "In battle, the Faunus have many advantages as they share one ability alike and what would that be...Mr. Winchester?"

"Hmp! What does it matter!" scoffed Cardin who made it again clear he was racist. "Why would I want to know about animals!"

"Ms. Rose? And detention for sleeping in class Mr. Winchester!"

"Which Rose?" asked Akame and Ruby confused who Professor Oobleck was referring to.

"U-Uhm! The one that didn't have the word of the Headmaster" said Oobleck quickly.

"Night vision," answered Akame.

"Correct! This allowed the Faunus to quickly take down many fortresses of Humanity and them have also obviously a higher ratio due to their instincts to survive most missions of huntsmen," the bell ringed cutting Professor Oobleck's talking and everyone started to leave the class.

 _"What did I do wrong?"_ wondered Jaune as he passed Cardin who tried tripping him, but training let Jaune see the attempt and stepped over it. Nora saw this as well and purposely let her leg get caught making Cardin smirk that he caught Nora, but the girl's monstrous strength proved too much for the bully as he got thrown off his seat when Nora effortlessly walked through.

"Guah!" groaned Cardin as he hit his head.

"Mr. Winchester! It is not time to play! You have still detention after your last class, and I still need to speak about your grades of the past week!" said Professor Oobleck making Cardin growl.

 _ **Cafeteria.**_

"Is this how much she normally eats?" asked Jaune who decided to ask about Akame's appetite as his danger sense didn't even warn him, probably because it was also baffled at the sight of how much food Akame had on her plate. Yang merely nodded and Ruby just munched on her cookies already used to the fact that Akame could eat for 10 people with ease and without gaining any weight.

"You're not the only one here," commented Mine who looked at the tower of food that easily peered over her height, and it got only shorter and shorter with the great speed Akame ate.

"How does she not get any bigger from eating that much!?" asked Blake who lost her composure from shock.

"Don't know and Akame doesn't know it either but really doesn't complain," answered Yang who still felt envy that Akame could eat as much as she wanted without getting any weight or get fatter, it was an ability of her that she always envied of her twin sister and she was sure her mom would also if she ever got to know her.

"I'm finished," said Akame calmly as her plate was now empty and the others could only gape in shock that the tower disappeared, Nora was surprised as well as she couldn't eat that much except if it was for pancakes. The stupified expressions of the other teams made Akame giggle internally in delight that she managed again to surprise many others with her appetite.

"Also, we have a mission since the test of tomorrow is moved to next week so we can do some side-missions," said Akame as Tatsumi decided to bring her empty plates back.

Side-missions were given like this, a board was in a room and showed requests of the help of Trainee Huntsmen with the amount of payment they would receive, this way the Teams would earn money and have experience in fighting Grimm even if they are low-class Grimm. It also resulted in training to the adaption of the environment and upperclassmen were allowed to take the higher ones, but some missions required more teams and no exceptions were given and some class of Grimm.

"Can I ask why some Grimm can't be taken down?" asked Jaune.

"Because Grimm does not only attack you physically but sometimes even worse than physical wounds that at the point many died underestimating them," answered Mine not even trying to sugarcoat it, Yang gave her a glare as it seemingly scared Ruby at what she said.

"Look out what with you are saying!" hissed Yang to Mine.

"Oh, so you are going to protect her the whole time?" asked Mine challengingly making Yang only angrier and Blake cringed knowing what Mine meant. "She's a Huntress in training and yet you are coddling her so much, and don't give me the bullshit excuse of her being 15 years old,"

"Besides that, we can give Ruby here the point that the studies here are useless, why do we even need these studies in this line of job," added Chelsea sucking on her lollipop and her comment made Weiss angry.

"How dare you! Our studies are very important!" defended Weiss the studies.

Ruby quickly muttered out 'nerd' quietly making Tatsumi snicker at the comment. And to Weiss defense, Jaune came and pointed out something that made her dumbstruck, not only her but the whole table.

"She isn't wrong, why do we need to learn things like advanced math if we are going to only kill Grimm in the future when we graduate? Shouldn't such lessons be given to Huntsmen that have a reparation semblance or are from Nobility? While we can have more combat training and more side-missions to do?" pointed Jaune out seeing the reason why they have History, Biology, Dust research and all of that but the lessons math just seemed not very handy or useful for something like a school that trains the next generation Huntsmen.

Chelsea didn't gape but merely smiled that someone sees her point and she wasn't the only one in her class as students around them heard it and muttering started throughout the whole cafeteria, Weiss couldn't find an argument to counter against what Jaune pointed out a fact that couldn't be denied and he even added a solution for those who might need it.

"See! He even gave a reason why we don't need to learn math and a legitimate one at that!" said Chelsea cheerfully and despite the demeanor, some could see she would go to Ozpin and demand an explanation for learning a thing like Math in the Huntsmen career. And the solution Jaune gave was a nice one since most students like to fight to in return fight off their boredom and frustration, and would also achieve more experience as well.

"So you plan having the Headmaster have a conversation to the Council to remove math for most of the students?" asked Tatsumi since he hated Math but that Chelsea would go do something so bold.

"I would help," said Mine.

"Daring," smirked Akame.

"You are going to get into trouble for that," said Ruby nervously but her inner self was cheering Akame on to do it since Math wasn't the strongest point of her studies.

"A first time for everything, and it will pale in comparison to Yang and if I succeed along with Chelsea and Mine then it would be very beneficial to the next generation of Huntsmen," waved Akame off and the part where Yang causes more trouble made Ruby laugh openly while the males smirked as they could easily see her do that as Yang has punched some student through the wall for accidentally getting a bit of her hair off.

"Hey!" shouted Yang.

Everybody ignored her for that and merely went to talk about another topic and Chelsea wouldn't forget what she was planning since she wrote it down. "So what are we going to take down Akame?"

Akame got her scroll out and began explaining their mission of what they are going to do and what type of Grimm they would be fighting. "There is a village that has been recently doing well in trading, and having lost it would be too problematic for the council since they see potential and they gave us the mission personally based on our semblances and fighting styles,"

"Why weren't we chosen," muttered Ruby jealous.

"Because since Yang caused trouble for punching again another student that you are the leader and need to take the responsibility of how you see it fit," answered Akame patting the head of Ruby. "Also, since you didn't know Ms. Goodwitch decided to have the whole team write about some book that she likes,"

"Agreed, this is something not even I would enjoy doing," said Weiss seeing that writing this book report would not give her any advantages in her studies...suddenly the thought of not having to do Math reflected on her childhood and how she longingly looked at the other children playing in the sun while having a lot of fun.

Blake merely said she didn't like it to do it as well and Ruby huffed after looking at Yang.

"Well, we should be going since the Bullhead that will take us there is about 1 hour so team let's get prepared!" ordered Akame as she got up and the rest of her team followed her to do the mission.

* * *

 _ **Bullhead.**_

"Alright, team! Look alive because we will be going to fight a lot and perhaps build a lot as well," announced Akame as they were underway to the village they have been assigned to.

"So what type of Grimm will we be fighting?" asked Mine a bit impatient.

Akame got her scroll out and types a few numbers in and scrolled through her documents and found the one she was searching for. "Major Ursa and Beowolves, the strategy will be like this as I and Tatsumi will take the front of attacks, and Mine and Chelsea will be supporting us for surprise attacks,"

"Simple but effective," said Chelsea readying her Headset and her twin Uzi's loading them up with regular ammo. Mine readied her Blade Rifle and clicked the safety on since they were still in the air.

As the pilot alarmed everyone that they would be landing the Team stood up from their seats sans Akame who already was standing and hopped off and walked towards the village head's house.

"I thank you for coming here, I'll just straight up get to the point as a few days ago a few of my scouts have been searching for some places that we could perhaps extend our village a bit further, but they've found only a giant horde of Ursa Major and Beowolves," explained the Village head making Akame nod knowing the increase of Grimm has suddenly increased by at least 15% in the next few years. "And now it is only worse as there are now Boarbatusks with them!"

"Did you tell anyone in the village?" asked Akame but the Village Head shook his head and said that he didn't mainly because telling the villagers would resolve into fear and that would in return wake the sleeping Grimm up, and also leave no time for them to even fight back but merely ordered them to reinforce the walls.

"How is it that you were able to build these stone walls so quickly?" asked Tatsumi as he inspected the stone wall and saw that it was a good one, but it was almost surrounding the village and the request just got there a few days back, even with the number of people and Faunus living here it was still impossible to do this. Oh, and this was one of the few villages that Humans and Faunus coexist peacefully.

The Village head then explained with a bit of shame that he had the help of some children, one who could shape boulders and rock into whatever shape he wished for, and one who had a semblance that allowed him to have the assembled parts ready and built the structure. You would expect that the village wouldn't need help if they had semblances like these, but it wasn't as the boys are still children and had just average amount of Aura and just had their semblance for a few weeks.

Akame found this suspicious as the town was a bit calmer then she expected and the eyes of the Village Head looked very...tired. "Village Head, can my teammate perhaps scan you since you do look a bit tired,"

The Village head looked surprised and merely nodded and sat down as Tatsumi's eyes glowed red and scanned the man in front of him. "This is weird, my semblance it telling he has slept plenty enough...have you been sleeping well Village Head?"

"Yes, I have been recently sleeping a bit better then I used to yet something it making me a bit tired, I don't know what it is," replied the Village Head yawning a little bit.

This got Tatsumi only more confused and decided to delve a bit deeper into the status of the Village Head, not the mental one but the emotional one and then made his eye shine a bit brighter.

 _'I'm tired...so tired...I am too tired to...do anything...no, the villagers...they need...my...h-help,'_

Stopping his scanning Tatsumi looked incredibly nervous at what he found out about the emotional state of the Village Head and walked to his team and said what his suspicions are. "We might have trouble here because it doesn't seem that he is lying...but it is like some presence is making him think he is tired and that his will to do anything is sapping off,"

"It sounds like he has some type of parasite, like that certain Grimm-!" Mine suddenly stopped talking and looked a bit nervous when she got on what Tatsumi was thinking that might have been here.

"Yes, and it seems it wasn't that the boys were tired of using their semblance as well and have been resting a bit too long for my case," added Tatsumi.

"S-So you are saying?" shuddered Chelsea a little bit and the boy nodded and confirmed her thoughts of what might be there, but Akame said it for her knowing what they may have to deal with and she was certain they would deal with it.

"It seems there is a bunch of Apathy Grimm somewhere near the village," said Akame.

* * *

 **Necros: I have a reason why I wanted the Apathy to get a bit earlier in this, as I want to test the strength of them going against a few and I think Faunus are more affected by their scream because of their hearing. Blake was the one that fell first to the Apathy's scream and boy I was terrified what might've happened to her if they got her.**

 **But that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed and see you next time, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Necros: So the reason why I decided to have team ATCM fight against the Apathy so soon is mainly that it has to do with memories and past lives and all of that normal shit, it is also based how many of them in their past lives had to face very harsh conditions ranging from Akame being thrown into the forest and separated from her sister, Mine accepting the fact that no one would ever help her because of her blood, and Tatsumi not getting the time to cope with the death of his friends. Chelsea not been so unsure of herself and not being left in the dark or be the last one to know that someone died.**

 **Semblances: Also the Semblances are based on Traumas.**

 **Empathy: Akame doesn't want to be left in the dark anymore and based on my thoughts her Trauma is not only losing her family but also wanting to know the truth, the Empathy Semblance will be more powerful then you think. Back to Trauma as Akame very much regrets that she was part of an Assassination Group that killed innocent people, she doesn't regret having met her family but she doesn't want to be left in the dark about the truth and that their deaths have happened and she discovers it.**

 **Medical Eyes: This Semblance of Tatsumi I based off on him was his Trauma when he saw both of his friends die with Sayo being tortured and her leg sliced off, and Leyasu died from lubora and wasn't able to save them, meaning Tatsumi's Semblance reflects on that he doesn't want anyone to hide their pain or injuries or that he will at least be able to save them from death and knows how to treat the wounds.**

 **Arkos: I hated it how it never got any further, though it is cannon I am still mad part of me understands that Jaune needed to learn from it to mature although I kind of wished that Pyrrha didn't have to die.**

 **Akame and Yang Family relationship: Akame who doesn't see Raven as her mother is merely knowledge on how true parents are as her subconsciousness allows her to easily understand the meaning of bonds, family, and a little bit about life and death. While Yang is nothing but stubborn and insists that Raven must have a reason to leave them behind, not believing that Raven just left them behind for being weak.**

 **Let's just say the relationship between them is Akame tolerates Yang and sees her as her sister, but will not hesitate to be incredibly harsh if Yang talks about Raven being their mother, her answer stands firm that her real mother is Summer Rose.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Training and Shards.**_

 _ **Training Room.**_

"Ugh!" groaned Jaune, as he sliced another Hologram Beowulf in half in the training room that was specifically there to increase training, even with Tatsumi giving him a good training for the first few days it made him still beneath the standard and he knew that he had a lot to catch up to. He had never expected that they would be launched into the forest though Tatsumi could see that through the fingers, what he would never see through his fingers was his knowledge about Huntsmen and he knew that he hadn't been properly trained like the rest of his 7 sisters.

Tatsumi merely shot down the excuse and said that he could at least prepare himself and read online what the Huntsmen life is, and what Aura, Dust, and types of Grimm where even if he was from the countryside. Jaune was a real piece of work in Tatsumi's opinion and not any of his parts were impressive in the least, he was too optimistic, ignorant, stubborn, impatient, and a bit too...lacking in the mental growth department and he was certainly right about that he had perhaps been pampered by his mother.

Mentally Jaune changed a little bit as Tatsumi merely slapped the fact that he could've died due to his own optimistic view and that it was merely luck, making him remember how he got launched through the forest and if it wasn't for Pyrrha he would've died with a broken neck or survived with many broken bones and bruises. The harsh Faunus life molded him into that being a bit harsh so the smallest reasons and excuses would be dealt harshly with.

"Ah!" puffed Jaune as he let himself fall on the bench as he has been training non-stop for 4 hours to increase his skill and stamina, the strength factor he was mediocre at so meaning he had also needed to lift weights soon.

"Jaune, you okay?" asked Pyrrha as she just entered the training room with a bottle of water in hand and offered it to Jaune who took it gratefully and drank the water slowly. It truly confused Pyrrha why Jaune was training so hard since he looked like he was desperate to train and get better, he did win against Cardin with ease right? Now that she thought about it she closely remembered how the fight between Jaune and Cardin went and at closer inspection, there were many things that made Pyrrha frown, the movements of Jaune seemed a bit strained like he wasn't used to moving like that at all of moving quickly and changing directions.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking Pyrrha," answered Jaune as he got up and stretches his strained muscles and went over to the weights and began lifting them up, he was back at training while Pyrrha observed him again.

"Is there a reason why you train so hard, because ever since you looked into the direction of Tatsumi you've been looking a bit depressed?" asked Pyrrha worried that Tatsumi might have done something to Jaune that could've made him so depressed, she didn't see the look Tatsumi gave or heard him talk through the clapping because when she did he walked out of the room and Jaune shoulders slumped down a little bit.

Jaune looked even more depressed when she mentioned Tatsumi and Pyrrha panicked and wondered if she said something she shouldn't have she didn't know because she had never friends in her life due to her fame except for some fake-friends who pretended to be friends with her but all they did was acting like bodyguards. Jaune looked up and saw a hurt look on Pyrrha's face and quickly responded back. "Y-Yes there is and don't worry you said nothing bad at all!"

"Really?" asked Pyrrha still with worry in her voice.

Jaune immediately stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders and got close to her. "Yes! It is that I have been depressed for some other reason, i-it is that I have been training with him and that there was something else that made me think,"

"J-Jaune!" squeaked Pyrrha out as her face got a bit red like the color of her hair at how close Jaune was and seemingly he became aware of it as well because he noticed how close their faces got when he talked to her, he didn't back down at all as his thoughts had one single thing to say and that was how adorable Pyrrha looked when her face was lightly colored with the color of her bright red hair.

Red really suited her well and not only her hair as it colored her face beautifully.

Pyrrha said nothing as she enjoyed it as no boy has ever looked at her with that kind of look except if they were ones of lust, though they never came close as Pyrrha wasn't called a champion 4 times in a row and defending herself against harassment was easy and then there were those boys of nobility. And here she saw one of the kindest of eyes as they said to her that she is adorable and was only focusing on her face and not her body because his hands didn't lower down, Jaune didn't know why he couldn't move his eyes away from Pyrrha's light green eyes as they reminded him of emeralds.

"U-Uhm, hey Pyrrha do you want to hang out after school?" asked Jaune as he let go of Pyrrha who looked relieved but disappointed at the same time, her heart was probably not ready to handle that all.

Jaune was in an internal debate about Pyrrha and Weiss and wanted to say Weiss, but then the saying of Tatsumi came into his head.

 _"Jaune, sometimes you are too optimistic and childish at the point that it is so irritating that I want to punch you,"_ ringed through Jaune's head and part of him was confused and part of him wanted to think about it.

"I-I would love to hang out with you," stammered Pyrrha cutely out in such a weak voice that ignited something in Jaune as it ignited his puberty!

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY room.**_

"Urgh!" groaned Ruby as she was still writing down the book that Ms. Goodwitch assigned them with and she was just only done with 4 chapters and hated it already, she wanted to go on the side-missions in the weekend and yet here she was writing a book assignment down due to Yang's temper! Another reason why Ruby liked Akame's calm attitude and her deadly glaring that did the work for her when a boy tries to get a move on her. "I hate you so much, Yang!"

"You already told me that...4 times!" groaned Yang as she wished that she had the calm attitude of her twin sister.

"No, it was 2 times Ruby saying it and the other 2 was me and Weiss," said Blake who wasn't bored as she is a bookworm and possessed more books than her 3 teammates combined, and she has read the book already so she was quicker than the others. Even having read the book it was quite a boring one and why did Blake have the feeling that Ms. Goodwitch only read the book to hold up face,

"Well, I am done and don't think of trying to get through me by asking to copy mine," said Blake and left the room not before leaving a small smirk that she enjoyed seeing them struggle a little bit, especially Weiss though that one was without shame and Yang because she simply deserved it.

"D-Did Blake just smirk?" asked Ruby in a slightly shocked tone as she had only seen Blake show small smiles and slight grins but never smirking so openly, what has ever happened to make her smirk like that so openly. Outside Blake was blushing a little bit as she walked towards the library to return the book and give her assignment to Ms. Goodwitch, it was quite embarrassing for her to smirk so openly.

Tatsumi...he was very interesting for her as he read her like an open book and instead of glaring at her or scowling he merely said not to be continuously bound by it, like he wasn't the one that judged like he knew the reason and understood why she left in an instant the second he looked at her. He respected her wish to hide her ears not out of shame but merely as a precaution for something.

Then there was the incident with the Grimm...he smelled for a moment different to her and when she looked at Tatsumi her legs felt weak when she saw those red eyes of him...the same look from a powerful predator.

He is a Lizard-Faunus and for a moment when he looked at the Grimm, he didn't smell like one anymore as the smell of his Lizard-part changed for a moment and made her catch the scent of something...she didn't know what kind of smell he had as it was like no smell she has ever smelled from a Faunus and not even a similar smell to it like Sabertooth.

Sabertooth could be recognized by Faunus as it had Lion heritage and some other heritages of the Giant Cat family as multiple scents of many types of the Giant Cat families were mixed in it, making it recognizable for the Faunus to acknowledge that one of them was a Historical Faunus. Even if it were a few hundred years it was not enough to erase the scent or hard to distinguish it of what kind of Faunus the other was.

 _'I've had friends with Lizard-Heritage and yet I don't recognize that scent of Tatsumi, is he some kind of Faunus that has even an older heritage of the time when there were dinosaurs? Or perhaps something...out of a Fairy Tale?'_ thought Blake who just couldn't get the scent out of her head and with no clue what type of Faunus Tatsumi was and it only left in her mind that he was...simply strong.

* * *

 _ **Village.**_

"Achoo!" sneezed Tatsumi when he was sharpening his blade when he and his team were getting ready to go to the basement, he merely shrugged it off that it was a simple cold since he is a cold-blooded Faunus meaning he didn't deal well with cold climates. But now wasn't the time as the Apathy needed to be dealt with like right now and unfortunately, Tatsumi and Mine weren't allowed to go down there.

Apathy's presence alone is incredibly dangerous and the screams...and since them being Faunus made their senses sharper meaning the screams had more effect on them than humans.

"Getting a cold?" asked Mine offering him a handkerchief which he gladly took and wiped his nose.

"Yes, although I haven't caught one in my whole life since the Menagerie is rarely cold," replied Tatsumi.

"Heh! Try Vacuo for once, then the Menagerie looks like a tropical beach!" smirked Mine making Tatsumi smile knowing that she was right, Vacuo is a desert and is automatically warm as hell and cold in the night.

"...Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Tatsumi now looking worried at the entrance that was now guarded with fences and lighted up with torches, Tatsumi was incredibly worried about his teammates not that they were girls but Apathy...there wasn't very much a strategy except for long-range attacking against them and rockets and grenades were very much favored in this type of situation.

Regular bullets and all of that would not cut it.

"...I don't know about it," answered Mine who could understand the worry of Tatsumi seeing that it was more about the Apathy then the sex they were.

In the underground system were Chelsea and Akame were was filled with shelves built against the walls holding well-built chests filled with sacks of rations when Grimm would threaten to come over and hide in there, but the reason why the Apathy would come here was a mystery and Akame could see that it wasn't the village elder would do something like bringing 1 over.

"Ugh! Of all things it had to be Apathy, shouldn't we just tell this to the school that the mission's ranking is too high for us?" suggested Chelsea who wasn't in to deal with Grimm that made you discouraged and she hated that of being able to do nothing.

"True, but we did plug our ears and can talk to each other thanks to your Semblance," replied Akame as both girls had their ears plugged in and Chelsea's Semblance of Sound Manipulation allowed them to converse.

"Still, there is still no way to even be able to fight Apathy without risk and even a fighting a Goliath is more favor...able," halted Chelsea for a moment as the air felt heavy.

"They are here!" shouted Akame sheathing her sword out and dashed forward seeing the thin humanoid frame of the Apathy and she counted 2 of them and activated her sword and sliced with ease through their bodies.

"Behind you Akame!" shouted Chelsea as more were coming and even if they were far Chelsea saw they opened their mouths to scream and quickly activated her Headphones and screamed.

Soundwaves became so intense they became visible and began hitting the Grimm making them groan in pain and stagger as they took steps back while Akame charged in at the time the waves died down and sliced the heads clean off their bodies. The feeling of wanting to do nothing lessened up but it was still there and it was trying to get back, it made her dizzy and stumble.

"T-There are still some left," groaned Akame who was more affected by the Apathy then Chelsea since her Headphones protected her more from the screams.

"Let me search for them! Sonar!" said Chelsea and released a giant soundwave that went throughout the whole giant basement and the soundwaves traveled very fast and eventually touched some things that weren't cold objects, and once it was done it traveled at the same speed back to Chelsea giving her a whole memory in the form of a blue hologram.

And when it returned she saw a lot more Apathy coming in and they were coming to the place where their comrades screamed and even if they went slow they were with many, and the closer they got the easier it felt how less motivated you become and it definitely worked as Chelsea felt a bit dizzy and Akame seemed to have it worse than her.

"I-I need to call for help!" opening her mouth Chelsea blasted a sonic scream to the path they took.

* * *

"Urgh! It seems that there are more then I thought!" groaned Tatsumi who was standing on his knees and could barely hold himself up straight and Mine was the same as she barely could keep herself on her legs, the more Apathy there are the more range they possess to influence someone from further away and it was the same as the village.

People and Faunus fell down on their knees or got knocked out completely and some lied down conscious but had a dead look in their eyes.

"Keh! This is why I hate them so much!" growled Mine who was weakened a lot but something like mere Grimm wouldn't kill her by just being there, she worked too hard to die here and would refuse to die in such a pathetic death. She promised her mom on her deathbed that she would survive no matter what and help any Faunus that suffered by the hands of the Schnee and the racist people!

Tatsumi might have talked his mouth off when he taunted Weiss but she knew he had an experience with them like any other Faunus, and now here he was being a bit more affected by the presence of the Apathy and he could get all mad as he wanted she needed to make sure he survived. The sonic scream then reached them making the 2 look at the entrance and Tatsumi tried to get up but his legs didn't listen to him at all.

"O-Oi! Are you that weak!?" said Mine.

"W-What!?" said Tatsumi offended as his anger spiked up and sees Mine slowly standing up.

"Are you that weak to be able to...cower underneath the presence of a few skeletons! You're a Faunus and you suffered worse than a feeling of wanting to do nothing!" shouted Mine and Tatsumi closed his eyes and opened them up but they were narrowed.

"Yes, you're right I have suffered worse than this, so a few measly skeletons won't be the death of me at all!" shouted Tatsumi and immediately charged with all his strength into the basement and began running into the direction where the sonic scream came, but followed up were screeches of the Apathy and they weakened him a bit but he kept running and arrived at the girls.

"T-Tatsumi! I-I can't move!" groaned Chelsea and then pointed at Akame who was near a small pile of Apathy.

"RAAHHH" running forward shouting very angrily stupified the Apathy that he showed anger as they only ever felt despair and Tatsumi got to work and lifted the nearest Apathy up and threw him into a few other, he tackled one on the left into the wall and snapped the neck and lifted another one up and threw it in the group and sheathed his sword out and began killing them left and right.

 _'Damn it! Even with full rage added with my instinct to survive...the e-effect is taking me out!'_ thought Tatsumi as he killed another one and wounded 3 others, though the slash was rather on the shallow side and only made it irritating to the Apathy and one of them grabbed with it's bone claws rather tight despite the lanky appearance. "Grah!"

"K-Keh!" the effects were lowered when Tatsumi killed some of them and Chelsea could lift herself off the ground and be met with the sight of Tatsumi getting slowly overpowered by the sheer number of the Apathy. "L-Leave him alone!"

Mustering all the strength she had in her arms like they were made of lead but it didn't stop her from lifting her arms up and managed to get her twin Mac 10's up and fired and shot down many Apathy from the back, the effect was immediate and her arms felt lighter and gave her a steadier aim and it was just timed well as Tatsumi was on his knees.

Akame got up and dashed forward and slashed down the remaining Apathy and went to check on Tatsumi. "I don't think we will be doing this any time soon,"

"Is he okay?" asked Chelsea worried as she went over to Tatsumi and checked on him as well.

"He is okay, only tired as hell for mustering all his strength as his mental strength took its toll on him," answered Akame referring to the Apathy giving the feeling of someone getting delusional like they haven't slept for a long time, but that was a mental attack that made you think like that and instincts only works on the body and decisions and the mind wasn't designed to resist naturally against mental attacks.

"We need to report this, Apathy never have been able to move this far in the lands of Vale since they are so slow and can be seen from a mile away," said Chelsea as she helped Akame carry Tatsumi outside of the basement and they saw Mine running towards them, though tired she didn't let it see and went to check on her teammates.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria.**_

Team RWBY and JNPR were waiting in worry for Team ATCM as they had looked at the missions and it was by luck they found the mission they were doing but the thing that worried them was that they were past their time, and they still haven't returned yet so Jaune went to the Headmaster if there was any mail sent to him that the Team was okay.

"They're okay, they are simply resting as something came in," said Jaune when he returned.

"What happened then?!" asked Ruby worried.

"Well, they were fighting a type of Grimm called the Apathy and I didn't know what kind of Grimm those are so I did some work in the library," said Jaune who had carried a scroll with him and placed it down on the table and opened it up and out of it came a hologram that showed a humanoid skeleton but with black flesh and red eyes and with inhuman long arms and bone claws.

"What kind of Grimm is that!?" asked Yang very uncomfortably.

"Apathy, they are Grimm that instead rely on force focus on the mentality of people," answered Pyrrha getting the attention of everyone and nobody said anything as her expression was completely serious. "Like a Champion, I have been asked to slay many Grimm but there were certain Grimm I wasn't even allowed to engage and those were one of the Grimm I wasn't allowed,"

"What's so dangerous about them? Those mentality attacks don't sound like much," commented Yang.

"That's where you are wrong!" said Pyrrha with such authority that it made Yang flinch as she talked to a General of the Atlas army. "Before you even can reach them a single scream can render you powerless, be it a power or speed semblance they wouldn't even stand a chance, they drain literally your instincts to move or even survive or the will the fight back,"

"...That is dangerous, to be able to do that is already amazing to suppress something like that," said Jaune out loud now getting the attention.

"What's so impressive then?" asked Yang.

"Instinct to survive, it is literally in everyone as you have the instincts to survive and automatically dive out of danger and to even suppress that is amazing," explained Jaune what was so important was about the survival instincts and since Faunus have animal traits they have a stronger sense of survival, that instinct was supposed to react to everything that is life-threatening.

"Imagine by the likes of Nora for example by a single scream she is totally dead-silent lying on the ground and not responding to anyone, not even to the likes of pancakes or Ren getting tied up to a bed completely at her mercy!" said Pyrrha and everyone honestly couldn't imagine it but it was probably because of slight fear of seeing the strongest and hyperactive friend totally dead-silent lying on the ground, though Ren managed to snap out first when he recalled what Pyrrha said and gave Pyrrha a weird stare for that.

"Wait, why was I specifically detailed explained in your example?" asked Ren blushing slightly.

"Oh? Oh! I-I didn't mean to since you and Nora are so close!" and besides the fact that Yang made a slight joke about that she would like the tied up on his bed and moles him, that didn't end up well and Ren didn't know about it since he was out in the city with Jaune. The girls agreed to never talk about it and Yang was that day way more careful with what she said because of the strength difference and how...savage and crazy Nora looked.

 _'Understatement of the century,'_ ringed through all the girl's thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Bullhead.**_

 _'This was something I truly didn't expect,'_ lying down was Tatsumi resting his head on Akame's lap and he had no idea with how he got this or when it happened since he was asleep for a few hours and then woke up to the smell of roses and it wasn't the red roses but for some reason he thought of a white and black rose, he wasn't complaining as he had heard about a legendary lap pillow and he had to admit it was very nice to lie on.

"Are you doing better Tatsumi?" asked Akame as she gently strokes his head.

"Better, I should get off now-!" as soon as he attempted to get off he was pulled back by Akame who gave him a look that he shouldn't. "I-Isn't this uncomfortable for you?"

"Nope~! And besides that you might be a Faunus but even they need rest so keep your head down," said Akame and the boy could merely nod as he going into discussion with a woman was a battle he would never win, it was odd as he now recalled Jaune in his head and that he once told him that he had 7 sisters and that must have been a hell but it was odd that Jaune was never taught by his sisters how to treat girls or teach him several things.

Forged transcript was one of the worst things you could do if you never had the schooling to become a Huntsmen in training you are pretty much searching for a deathwish, Jaune was naive, optimistic, dense, impatient, stubborn, insistent, nosy, and those qualities aren't something that anyone would like but there was one thing remarkable about him. He was humble and he might have shown that he was proudful but it was confidence, but his kindness was his weakness and him still being kind and trying to flirt with Weiss who hardly rejected him over and over was going to always bug him down.

 _'Why am I thinking about the idiot, he can lead but he lacks too much knowledge and if he isn't aware of Pyrrha's affection then I will straight up say it. Idiots can be damned for waiting to figure it out on their own,'_ though the Faunus as he didn't understand why they had to figure it out on their own as the densest will take too long and will end up regretting it. _'But perhaps an idiot like him needs to learn it in this way...and then there was that flash of Akame so pale,'_

He never liked the cold and that wasn't because of the Faunus heritage but mainly because he simply didn't like it at all as his father suffered from it in the mines, naturally he held great hatred towards the Schnee Dust Company and he only hated Jacques Schnee since his father did teach him that children couldn't be blamed for their parents actions. But Weiss acted like she owned the school and showed the arrogance he hated so much, not giving Ruby the chance to even apologize made him hate her more.

But whenever he thinks of the basement that image of Akame lying on the ground so pale and the area around him got only colder and made him want to put on 3 thick leather coats.

"Simply enjoy it Tatsumi! I thought you boys considered this the legendary lap pillow~?" teased Chelsea making the skin of the boy turn a bit pink and he was lucky he wasn't an iguana otherwise it would've been way more obvious.

"M-Most do but I am not one of them!" bit the boy back.

"And yet you are still lying on Akame's lap~!" teased Mine making Tatsumi shout that she was the one that insisted that he stayed on her lap but the laughter made his shouting die down, this was going to be hell for him and since they now got used to him making breakfast and that they would thank him with sultry smiles. His mom was beautiful and may have taught him all about women and how to treat and understand them which he strangely did, but he never knew how to get along with them that well even back in the Menagerie he was too shy around girls.

 _'This is going to be my death if it keeps up like this,'_ thought the boy in dismay as he had a feeling that it would get worse from now on, but he wouldn't mind as they are his team and friends.

* * *

 **Necros: I'll cut it off here and it is kind of boring and I have to admit that it is getting boring but I assure you that I will write more stories and hopefully keep my promises, and the next person or character that I will introduce to my next story is...Greninja!**


End file.
